El balcon de cristal
by Anjiluz
Summary: Helga se inclinó a la orilla del rio , cubrió su rostro con el agua tratando de despejar sus ideas, habían sido días muy extraños desde que llegaron a aquella excursión, no se atrevía a hablar con Arnold sobre lo que había sucedido, miro de nuevo el rio salvaje, pero algo casi la hizo atragantarse, el reflejo sobre el agua no se movía con ella y... no era ella (versión corregida)
1. Capítulo 1: Inicios

**Hola después de mucho**

 **Aquí está la historia corregida de DEL TERROR AL ROMANCE esta vez con disposición a terminarla, para los que no conocían la primera publicación no es necesario leerla**

 **Espero que les guste y nos vemos abajo**

 **Los derechos no me pertenecen…**

Hizo malabares con las llaves para poder abrir la puerta con todas las bolsas del súper, empujo la puerta con la cadera y la cerro de una patada, la casa estaba en silencio, demasiado tranquila, habían tenido que trabajar ambos hasta tarde y habían tenido que dejar a su hijo solo, era la primera vez y Helga había suspirado de paranoia desde el momento en que cruzo la puerta, pero quien podría culparle

—Alex— grito Helga dejando las cosas sobre el sofá polvoriento, tendría que recordar limpiarlo después pero algo la alerto al no escuharlo responder— Alexander— grito de nuevo sudando frio

Subió a su habitación a toda prisa, hacía mucho que no tenía ese presentimiento de frio, hacia tanto que casi lo había olvidado y ahí estaba de nuevo, empujo la puerta de golpe y su peor pesadilla había vuelto, ella había ordenado que no hubiera balcones en ninguna de las habitaciones pero ahora un enorme balcón que ella reconocía se había formado mágicamente en la habitación de Alex, bueno magia tal vez no era la palabra correcta

—Alex— grito desesperada mientras un ráfaga de viento se apoderaba de la habitación— ¿Dónde estás Alex? respóndeme— corrió al balcón y entonces lo vio, suspendido en el aire a unos metros de una muerte segura…

10 años antes

La rubia golpeo su reloj que le gritaba al oído lo tarde que era ya, pero no tenía intenciones de apurarse, Olga estaba en casa y la esperaba para desayunar, podía escuchar zumbar sus oídos mientras sus padre la alagaban sin que aun pudiera oírlos, se miró en el espejo, ella era bonita, no era de facciones finas como Olga o tiernas y pecosa como lila, era de facciones duras y marcadas, pero no era fea, era una lucha consigo misma diaria, había mejorado su autoestima cada día desde aquel rechazo en FTI, y pero las cosas no iban mejor aún así no daba su brazo a torcer para convencerse que valía la pena

Se sonrió a si misma unos instantes antes de escuchar un grito ensordecedor

—Olga vas a llegar tarde— grito Bob desde las escaleras

Helga bufo pisando la realidad, ni con Olga presente recordaba su nombre

Se agarró el cabello en una coleta alta sin desenredarlo, unos jeans de mezclilla, una blusa negra de tirantes que acababa en triángulos y era abierta por detrás, regalo de su ultimo cumpleaños, claro de parte de Olga, que era la única de su familia que parecía haberlo recordado

Le sonrió por última vez a su reflejo antes de recuperar su ceño fruncido y bajar a zancadas hasta el primer piso, ni siquiera miro a Bob al pasar a su lado, tomo una manzana de la mesa y salió pronto antes de que alguien pudiese detenerla

Escucho a Olga gritando su nombre pero ya había cruzado la puerta

La preparatoria 119 la esperaba sin mucho ánimo, las paredes pedían a suplicas algo de atención y pintura pero nadie parecía escucharlas, subió los escalones hasta la entrada principal tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que no vio a un balón llegar directo hacia ella dio directo en su espalda haciéndola caer de frente y con sus cuadernos volando por el aire

Pateo la mochila a un lado y se levantó de un salto

— ¿Quién fue el idiota? — grito colérica

Ninguno de los presentes respondió

Pero no se le escapo un chico rechoncho y flacucho de los primeros años que trataba de huir entre los alumnos

—Ey! tu— grito asiéndolo saltar y sin pensarlo dos veces comenzar a correr

Helga lo siguió sin problema, el chico sudaba frio y parecía a punto de un colapso mientras trataban de seguir corriendo mientras veía a la rubia que no parecía agotada en absoluto, cuando estaba por alcanzarlo alguien la sostubo por la cintura dejando que el chico emprenda su huida

Helga giro furiosa para encontrarse con Arnold que no le miraba molesto solo divertido

¿Por qué no le sorprendía?

—Crimeny Arnoldo Pude haberlo atrapado

—¿Y luego qué?, Lo golpearías y acabarías sin verano

—Oh cállate— lo empujo lejos pero Arnold no se tambaleo, Helga ya no lo superaba en fuerza y tampoco en altura y algo dentro de ella le decía que Arnold estaba empezando a aprovecharse de esas ventajas— Ahora tu llevaras mis cosas

Exclamo refiriéndose a los libros esparcidos por el suelo, sabiendo que Arnold la seguía a unos cuantos pasos

—Si es el precio a pagar— susurro recibiendo una mirada asesina de Helga que lo hiso reír

—Esa boca— lo señalo con acusación asiendo que este riera y ella al final se rindió también, el que Arnold ya no le temiera desde que salieron de secundaria parecía bueno al principio ahora no estaba tan segura

El rubio se inclinó para levantar el montón de cuadernos que volaron por el aire

Helga solo disfruto de verlo luchar para levantar todo pero al final lo logro con creces borrando la burlona sonrisa del rostro de Helga

—Ya no alardes Arnoldo que nos toca la primera clase juntos

Arnold asintió dedicándole una sonrisa que desarmo a Helga

Para nadie era nuevo verlos juguetear por los pasillos ambos se habían vuelto amigos a salir de la secundaria cuando fueron obligados por cuestiones del destino a acampar en la misma cabaña cuando las dos familias rentaron el mismo lugar

Pero al volver al colegio fue una bomba definidamente y ahora, se habían vuelto un dúo extraño e intimidante, pero que el uno corrompía al otro a hacer lo que nunca se atreverían si cualquier otro los incitara

Entraron a la clase con el profesor Marcus, era un hombre apuesto pero maduro, y muy agradable, eran los primeros en llegar así que lo saludaron con la mano antes de pasar a sus lugares

Pronto llegaron Phobie y Gerald demasiado ensimismados en su burbuja para notarlos, Helga rodo los ojos metiéndose el dedo en la boca soñando que vomitaría en cualquier momento

La clase se llenó pronto

La geografía no era algo que no se daría nunca a Helga asi que tan pronto el profesor abrió la boca se dejó caer sobre la estrecha banca de madera dispuesta a recuperar horas de sueño

Abrió los ojos cuando Arnold golpeo su pierna con disimulo

El profesor y la clase la miraban

— ¿Sabe la respuesta señorita? — Helga sintió paniquear

— ¿La respuesta?

Helga vio una nota sobre su banca

 _No hay ninguna respuesta, el iba a dar un anuncio_

Miro a Arnold que le guiño el ojo

—No pregunto nada profesor— respondió con falsa seguridad

El profesor miro a Arnold molesto este solo se encogió de hombros

—De acuerdo, les decía que aremos una excursión muy importante para su calificación final cerca de un invernadero, nos permitirán hospedarnos en una casa, ya hemos hecho todos los papeles y un donador anónimo nos ha pagado todos los gastos, yo no podre asistir pero un profesor se ha propuesto

Por la puerta entro un ya nada joven profesor Simmons

Toda la clase vitoreo de alegría. Este saludo con entusiasmo

—Creo que ya conocen al profesor Simmons, el me apoyara acompañándolos en el viaje

— ¿Por qué no asistirás tu Marcus? — grito un alumno desde atrás

—Por cuestiones personales que no son de tu incumbencia— grito a Harold asiendo reír a todos—Nos quedaremos varias semanas así que vallan preparados

El timbre sonó y todos se dispusieron a salir, todos se empujaron para pasar por la puerta mientras otros se acercaban a su "especial" profesor que los recibía con gusto, Simmons era tal vez el mejor profesor que esa generación pudo haber tenido

—Espera cabeza de balón— grito la rubia alcanzando a Arnold en la cafetería— gracias por eso

Susurro como si el decir esas palabras fuera lo más complicado del mundo

—Supongo que quieres las notas— dijo mientras sacaba su libreta sin esperar respuesta

Helga la recibió sin decir palabra

—Me leíste la mente— respondió Helga mientras se retiraban de la puerta antes de que la avalancha callera sobre ellos

Era lunes de pizza

—Como siempre Helga, como siempre— Helga no supo cómo recibir ese comentario

—Bien ahora tráeme una pizza antes de que ya no quede nada, buscare lugares— exclamo para calmar la atención y arrebatándole la mochila corrió a las jardineras

Arnold sonrió al pensar que distinta y aburrida seria su vida si no conociera a Helga, aquel día en la montaña había sido una gran revelación sobre su verdadero yo, pero ahora tenía otros problemas existenciales como sentimientos que no quería confundir, tal vez solo era el cariño de una amiga o talvez… no, no podía ser

Sonrió a Lila que llego tras en el la fila

—Hola Arnold— hablo tan sonriente y radiante como siempre

—Hola Lila, ¿Cómo has estado?

—Algo apurada con las semanas de exámenes que se avecina, pero alegre por el viaje que aremos creo que será una gran fuente de apoyo para que podamos entender mejor los temas

—Creo lo mismo

Recorrió la barra hasta las pizas ignorando el resto de la comida y sirviendo tres rebanadas para Helga sin que nadie lo notara

—Comerás con Helga— exclamo Lila divertida mirando la bandeja de comida

—Sí, y te aseguro que no se llenara—dijo Arnold sintiendo que Helga aparecería por detrás den cualquier momento. Ambos rieron

—Me alegra que se lleven tan bien después de tanta enemistad

—No creo que fuera enemistad, solo una relación extraña— y aun lo era

—Entonces nos vemos en artes Arnold

—Claro Lila

—Ey! Cabeza de balón— Arnold casi tiro las bandejas ante el grito de Helga a sus espaldas— me hago vieja en lo que platicas donde está mi pizza

Él se la entrego con la ceja enarcada sin sorprenderse ya por sus cambios emocionales tan recurrentes

Caminaron a la jardinera donde ya estaban Phobie y Gerald

—¿Qué hay empalagosos? — Gerald miro a Helga molesta y Phobie solo volteo hacia otro lado

—Un gusto también Pataki— respondió el moreno taladrándola con la mirada

Helga ni siquiera se inmuto

—Phobie hoy vendrás a mi casa para estudiar

—Oh Helga lo olvide— dijo llevándose una mano al rostro, a Helga no le sorprendió

—De acuerdo no te preocupes encontrare a alguien mas

—¿Por qué no estudias con Arnold? — Lanzo suspicaz— ¿Qué dices Arnold?

—Claro, pasare por tu casa en la tarde

—Perfecto Arnold, si quieres puedes quedarte cenar, Olga está de visita y preparara la cena

Phobie entendió la indirecta, con Olga merodeando Helga estaría más irritable que nunca

—Pero si quieres puedo reajustar las clases de regularización y salir antes

Helga le sonrió a Phobie para tranquilizarla, sabía que ella se había obsesionado con la regularización para el examen a las universidades

—Cálmate hermana, el cabeza de balón puede acompañarte no te angusties por eso

—Que Dios te ampare viejo— exclamo Gerald recibiendo un cucharaso de cátsup directo en el rostro

—Esta me la pagas Pataki— tomo el sobre de la salsa sin abrir y lo apunto hacia ella

—NO te atre.. — pero la salsa ya había explotado sobres su rostro

—Estas muerto Johanssen— Se levantó de golpe y Gerald apenas tuvo tiempo de levantarse y salir como bólido

—Me sorprende que no intentaras detenerla— dijo Phobie mirando el maratón que había emprendido Gerald cubriéndose como los alumnos y el que pasara por ahí

—Creo que Gerald se lo merecía

Ambos rieron al ver como Helga había lanzado a Gerald a la fuente

Eso no acabaría bien

—Ella ha cambiado mucho, pero no es tan fuerte como parece Arnold

—Lo sé— respondió mirándola reír y doblarse sobre su estómago por las carcajadas

—No la lastimes— Arnold la miro confundido

—No lo hare— respondió convencido, él sabía que era verdad

—Creo que es hora de intervenir— exclamo corriendo hacia ellos cuando de alguna manera también Helga había acabado en la fuente y parecía que estaba a punto de ahogar a Gerald, una profesora salió corriendo a la dirección

— ¿Cuál es el castigo? — pregunto a ambos cuando salían de la dirección aun empapados

Phobie pasó una toalla a cada uno

—Limpiaremos el gimnasio la primera semana del verano— gruño Helga lanzándole una mirada asesina a Gerald

El exclamo ofendido por la acusación

Arnold se pasó su chaqueta por la cabeza y la puso sobre los chorreantes hombres de Helga

—Creo que no puedo libarte de meterte en problemas

—Y ahora lo dices

Les permitieron salir, Arnold y Helga caminaban por la acera cuando los tortolos se había despedido, Helga vio el letrero del aviso sobre la excursión y una punzada le llego al pecho, un presentimiento tan desagradable que sintió la necesidad de salir corriendo

—Estas bien Helga

—Si, es solo… nada, tonterías

 **Sé que paso mucho tiempo desde que dije que repararía esta historia después de subir los primeros capítulos, pero lo prometido es deuda y aquí esta, esta vez no tardare más de na semana en actualizar, me esforzare por ser constante**

 **Si quiere que cuente la historia de Arnold y Helga** ** _en la montaña_** **avísenme para subirlo como historia separada**

 **¿Qué les pareció? ¿Qué creen que pasara ahora?**

 **Déjenmelo en un review, se recibe de todo**

 **Que tengan una hermosa semana**

 **Atte. Anjiluz**


	2. Capitulo 2: En la carretera

**Aquí está la continuación tan pronta como mi musa apareció**

 **Los derechos no me pertenecen**

 **Nos vemos abajo**

—Olga, Alfred está aquí

—Soy Helga papá, maldita sea— susurro lo último sabiendo que Arnold seguramente lo había escuchado

—Van a estar solos en la habitación— exclamo Bob molesto hacia Arnold que solo deseaba que Helga bajara lo más pronto posible

—Ya deja al chico papi, Arnold es un buen muchacho— dijo Olga saliendo en su defensa. Helga apenas llego para encontrarse con la conveniente y abochornante escena

—Te mucho cuidadito muchacho— grito Bob cuando Helga ya arrastraba a Arnold por la escaleras

Cerró la puerta de golpe antes de que alguien más quisiera agregar alguna cosa a la incómoda situación

—No puedo creer que siempre haga lo mismo— exclamo derribándose sobre la cama sintiendo como un dolor de cabeza punzante se avecinaba

Arnold solo la miraba divertido

—Trajiste los apuntes cabezón— hablo sin abrir los ojos

—Tú los tienes Helga, lo olvidaste

—Rayos no sé dónde tengo la cabeza

No tenía ninguna intención de moverse, no había logrado conciliar el sueño durante la noche por alguna razón y ahora se sentía más agotada e irritable que nunca, lo peor es que no sabía la causa de su insomnio

—Arnold— exclamo en un tono insinuante

—Helga— respondió igual

—Podrías ayudarme con mi trabajo

Arnold solo rodo los ojos sabiendo que no tenía remedio. Antes de siquiera responder escucho la respiración de Helga regularizarse, se había quedado dormida

Helga miro la colina a sus pies, en que momento había llegado ahí, todo estaba tan oscuro y seco, el pasto estaba quemado y los árboles desojados, un murmullo le erizo la piel, eran miles de murmullos que se volvieron gritos y voces fuertes de murmullos pasaron a palabras que gritaban su nombre

Comenzó a girar sintiéndose atacada

De pronto un murmullo final justo a sus espaldas de una voz gélida y oscura

—Te encontré— fue lo último que escucho

—Despierta— escucho casi como un eco extendió sus manos así arriba agarrándose de lo más cercano

— ¿Helga estas bien?— exclamo angustiado

Helga trato de situarse en donde estaba sintió un hormigueo agradable y vio que Arnold sostenía sus manos, ella lo tenía agarrado por las muñecas con mucha fuerza tanta que al soltarlo sus dedos se marcaron pero él no se quejó, en cambio volvió a tomarla de las manos que aun temblaban

—Fue una pesadilla— aclaro Helga al ver el rostro contrariado de Arnold

Este se sentó al borde de la cama esperando a que se tranquilizara

Helga empezó a sentirse nerviosa cuando el empezó a acariciarle el dorso de la mano con los pulgares, pero Arnold aun podía sentir que temblaba por lo que no la solto. Debió ser un sueño terrible

—Quieres hablar de ello

—No actúes como un psicólogo Arnold, estoy bien, enserio, seguro esa pai de Olga no me cayó bien

Este asintió no del todo convencido

La soltó cuando sintió que su pulso se calmaba

Durante el resto del día ella actuó como si nada sucediera pero Arnold sabía que algo le angustiaba, algo no andaba bien, pero no quiso presionarla si ella quería hablar con él se lo contaría a en su momento, eso lo había aprendido con el tiempo

Cuando Arnold se fue Helga sintió que ese sentimiento volvía con más fuerza pero lo ignoro, cerro la última maleta y se alisto para poder dormir lo suficiente para el viaje

Les dijo a sus padres por tercera vez durante la cena que al día siguiente seria la excursión, y no lo olvidaran de nuevo, esa vez la acusaron de haber huido, llamaron al colegio alarmados, fue un desastre

Al terminar la cena, los dejos con sus halagos superficiales así su hermana, molesta pero más calmada esa noche por fin pudo dormir

Todos parecía muy entusiasmados, después de una larga semana de exámenes una viajes de excursión no sonaba tan mal

Phobie le saludo con la mano a lo lejos mientras aún se despedía de sus padres, Arnold aun no llegaba, y sus padres… lo habían olvidado de nuevo

Respiro profundo tratando de convencerse de que no le importaba

Subió al autobús sin mirar a nadie ignorando incluso al que le dijo que su maleta no podía ir arriba

Sintió que al asiento de alado se hundía con la presencia de alguien más, ni siquiera lo saludo y con la cabeza sobre la ventana se decidió a dispersarse un poco

Arnold se sintió atosigado con las continuas recomendaciones extrañas de los inquilinos, subió al autobús lo más rápido que pudo, al llegar con Helga noto que algo no andaba bien

— ¿Ocurrió algo? — exclamo sentándose

Ella casi salto en su asiento

— ¿Arnold? — grito alarmada

— ¿Qué pasa? — pregunto preocupado, porque esa repentina reacción

—Acabas de llegar

—Sí, ¿Por qué? — pregunto temeroso

—Es que yo creí que, no yo… nada

Ella estaba segura que hace unos segundos alguien se había entado a su lado pero Arnold apenas había llegado y Phobie seguía abajo entre los brazos de su madre

Trato de calmarse y de convencerse de que eran solo ideas suyas pero una parte de ella no esta tan segura

Ya había oscurecido y el camino lento en la carretera la invitaba a dormir pero algo no se lo permitía, incluso Arnold había caído dormido y de alguna forma termino recostado sobre su hombro, eso la tenía colorada hacía rato pero no se movió para no despertarlo, seguro y ni siquiera lo había notada, ya por la mañana le aria un escándalo sobre el espacio personal

De pronto sintió una respiración en su oído, era lenta y tenebrosa incluso por un segundo creyó que podía ser Brainy que ya no tenía esa tendencia a aparecer tras ella, pero él dormía plácidamente en los últimos asientos muy lejos de ella, la respiración no parecía similar a la de un chico con asma era más como un gruñido, como un asecho, la respiración se volvió más rápida e incluso sintió saliva golpear contra su oreja, sudo frio, se giró bruscamente para encontrarse con la nada bacía y aún más atemorizante, tal vez encontrarse a un monstro chupa cabras le habría asustado menos

—Helga, ¿Qué ocurre? — pregunto Arnold somnoliento después de que su cabeza fuese lanzada hacia adelante con el brusco movimiento de Helga

—Na…nada— no quería que Arnold la creyera loca o supersticiosa

— ¿Otro mal sueño?— pregunto

—Sí, eso debe ser— respondió aun dando un vistazo más asía atrás por si acaso alguien idiota le estaba jugando una broma

—Estas pálida Helga— exclamo ya más despierto

—Estoy mareada creo que abriré un poco la ventana— la ráfaga de viento frio la calmo por un momento, Arnold solo la veía angustiado, ella estaba actuando muy extraño

Al cabo de un rato se reacomodo en su lugar

—Creo que me mantendré despierta el resto del viaje— susurro para si sabiendo que no podría conciliar el sueño

—Entonces podemos quedarnos despiertos los dos— dijo también susurrando

—Eso es una insinuación cabeza de balón— exclamo divertida

Arnold solo rodo los ojos

Se distrajeron el resto del viaje platicando de cosas triviales, y Helga se convenció de que todo había sido producto de un sueño

 **Bien este fue un poco más corto que el anterior pero vamos avanzando**

 **¿Qué les pareció?**

 **Déjenme un review que me encanta leer sus comentarios y me impulsan a seguir**

 **Eli-mont: Me alegra que te guste la historia y espero también te haya gustado este capitulo**

 **MacaG26: Con esto espero no recibir a los 5 vengadores, tienes todo mi apoyo para que la recomiendes y te agradezco que lo hagas**

 **elisa20da: yo quería poder formar una relación un tanto más fluida entre estos dos tal vez en un one show cuente lo que sucedió en la cabaña, y Alexander es parte del misterio por lo que aún no lo mencionare, solo te diré que es alguien a quien Helga llegara a amar**

 **Pronto seguiremos adentrándonos más en esta historia**

 **Linda semana**

 **Atte. Anjiluz**


	3. Capitulo 3: El cuarto piso

**Hola de nuevo**

 **Aquí les traigo el capítulo tres con más incógnitas que nunca**

 **(Soné como presentadora de tv)**

 **Los derechos no me pertenecen**

 **Nos vemos abajo**

 **El cuarto piso**

.

No durmieron ya durante el resto de viaje aunque Arnold sentía que no soportaría mantenerse despierto más tiempo, pero no la dejaría sola, ella se veía más aliviada ahora que ambos estaban despiertos, el día llego pronto, Arnold vio el sol colarse por la ventana abierta siguió los rayos de sol hasta el rostro de Helga que parecía haberse quedado profundamente dormida contra el ventanal

Sonrió al ver que él termino quedándose despierto, quiso acercarse a ella pero no lo hiso, no se perdonaría si la despertaba, al fin había recuperado el sueño y parecía soñar con algo hermoso porque sonreía, era una imagen inusual en ella

El profesor los llamo para despertarlos, Arnold casi quiso golpearlo cuando vio a Helga removerse casi despertándose

—Mantecado— susurro llamando su atención

—¿Mantecado? — repitió desconcertado

Helga despertó por completo

—¿Qué dices? — lo miro con un ojo mientras se acostumbraba a la luz

—No lo sé, dijiste mantecado

Arnold la vio palidecer de nuevo, tal vez había tenido otro mal sueño, pero después vio que su color pálido pasó a un fuerte sonrojo

—¿Y que más oíste? — exclamo tratando de disimular

—No escuche nada mas— respondió confundido, ¿acaso debía escuchar algo más?

—Ah excelente— y volvió a caer dormida contra el barandal con tal fuerza que a Arnold le sorprendió que no le doliera

—Arnold despierta a tu compañera debemos bajar— anuncio el profesor pasando a su lado

Arnold suspiro al ver la difícil tarea que le encomendó, acaso Simmons intentaba matarlo

Toco el hombro de Helga con suavidad, esta solo lo empujo con un manotazo como a un mosco molesto, lo hiso de nuevo y recibió la misma respuesta

—Helga ya tenemos que irnos

—No me molestes cabezón— recibió una patada en el tobillo que le hiso reprimir un grito, espero por lo menos haber logrado algo pero ella volvió a la misma posición

—Arnold, Helga bajen ya— grito el profesor desde los escalones del autobús

Se rindió, si definitivamente Simmons intentaba matarlo

Sin decir más rodeo el cuerpo de Helga con un brazo y Helga despertó comprendiendo lo que el cabeza de balón estaba por hacer

—Ni siquiera lo pienses Arnoldo— amenazo sin abrir los ojos

—Tú te lo buscaste Helga

Sin previo aviso la alzo por el aire sobre su hombro, y con un gigantesco trabajo logro bajar del auto bus con ella golpeándolo donde podía, estaba seguro de que al día siguiente estaría totalmente agarrotado

La bajo al suelo tan pronto como pudo

Se encontró con la enrojecida mirada de Helga, él se había atrevido a profanar uno de los pasatiempos favoritos de la rubia, el dulce placer del descanso, ella jamás se lo perdonaría

Ella estaba furiosa

.

Phobie sonrió al ver a Gerald insistir en llevar sus maletas a pesar de no poder con las propias, ella insistió en que podía con ellas pero él se negó argumentando que no sería un novio de verdad si no llevaba sus cosas, pero él nunca se ofrecía a llevar sus cuadernos en la escuela, ¿porque ayudarla justo cuando su madre había decidido empaca por ella y convencerla de llevar 4 maletas y una bolsa personal con la excusa de que debería empezar a ser más atrevida y aprovechara ahora que podía para usar más cosas distintas?

Pero el gesto le causaba ternura y gracia, tuvo que respirar profundo para no reír

Apenas pudieron reaccionar cuando todas las maletas cayeron estruendosamente con Gerald junto

Vio a Arnold seguir de frente sin detenerse a notar el pequeño accidente que había causado al empujar a Gerald usándolo sin querer como obstáculo para Helga que llegaba con espuma en la boca tras él

Phobie sonrió al ver a Gerald tomar de nuevo una a una de las maletas para formarlas de nuevo entre tan solo dos hombros y dos brazos mientras refunfuñaba por lo bajo y sin que él se diera cuenta Phobie tomo la más pesada y comenzó a caminar

.

La casa era enorme y hermosa aun que parecía algo antigua estaba perfectamente conservada. Era completamente blanca con una reja alrededor negra, la reja no tena ni una sola esquina descolorida o sin pintura, la puerta principal de madera igualmente negra imponía bastante respeto. En el penúltimo piso resaltaba un balcón de cristal en forma de medio círculo, era bastante amplio, al fondo podía verse una puerta gris con blanco con decoraciones de rosas en 3D en forma de corona en todo el rededor, parecía una antigüedad

El profesor los presento ante Marcus, un hombre alto, flacucho y alvino, tenía unos brazos bastante largos para su cuerpo, lo que le daba un aire atemorizante pero su rostro y expresión eran de confianza

El pobre hombre cayó al suelo en una larga caída cuando dos adolecente pasaron girando alrededor de él haciéndole perder el equilibrio

— ¡Arnold! ¡Helga! Paren ahí— Arnold quiso obedecer pero Helga seguía tras él y temía más de ella

—Silencio— un hombre más apareció en la escena, alguien promedio de edad avanzada, de tez clara y cabello castaño, sin rasgos en particular, usaba un bastón para sostenerse, pero eso no le impido detener a Helga del brazo con brusquedad cuando paso frente a él

Helga lo miro furiosa pero el hombre ni siquiera la noto

—Si van a estar en mi casa les pido respeto— dirigiéndose a los demás

—Le prometo que no volverá a suceder, gracias por permitirnos hospedarnos aquí— respondió Simmons a modo de disculpa

Arnold se detuvo al ver la situación, vio al hombre al parecer dueño de la casa sostener con fuerza el brazo del Helga

—Ya está bien— susurro Arnold al hombre que lo miro por encima del hombro soltando a Helga como si le estuviera haciendo un favor

Helga se sobo el brazo molesta deseando golpearlo en ese mismo momento, y enserio lo estaba sopesando, pero golpear a un anciano seria traspasar su límite humanitario, aunque tal vez aria una excepción

Arnold la cubrió con su brazo alrededor de sus hombros y la alejo de aquel escalofriante anciano

A todos les sorprendió, ¿Qué no intentaban matarse hace un momento?

.

—Les entregaremos sus llaves, compartirán habitaciones de dos

Fueron repartiendo las llaves, separado mujeres con mujeres y hombres con hombres

— ¿Alguien falta? — pregunto el alvino

—Yo— se señaló a si misma Helga con molestia

—Creo que no quedan habitaciones disponibles, no, espera hay una, tendremos que desempolvarla por que casi no se usa pero puedes ocuparla

—Bien— susurro cruzándose de brazos

Subieron a sus respectivas habitaciones con Marcus delante de Helga todos se distribuyeron en los pisos dos y tres pero Helga se quedaría en el cuarto piso

Las escaleras en toda la casa eran de mosaico blanco pero al llegar al final del tercer piso y comenzar a subir al siguiente piso las escaleras era de madera rechinante y se estrechaban las paredes conforme más subían hasta que solo cabía una persona a la vez

Helga empezó a sopesar la idea de decirle al hombre que se quedaría con alguien más, podría quedarse en la habitación de Phobie y Lila, dormiría en el suelo, no tenía problema, pero no lo haría, se quedaría ahí aunque le atemorizaba, no demostraría lo escalofriante que le resultaba ese espacio

El pasillo era igual a los anteriores por suerte, la diferencia era que este tenía cuadros muy extraños colgados, sobre todo de niños llorando, eso le causo aún más escalofríos pero se mantendría firme

Llegaron a la última habitación, la puerta se encontraba justo en el fondo, el hombre la abrió y está también rechino al moverse, tal vez aún más fuerte que los escalones

Al entrar Helga se sorprendió con la enorme habitación, una cama matrimonial de estilo vintage en combinación con el resto de las cosas

Un tocador, ropero, escritorio, un par de buros a cada lado, todo excelentemente cuidado

Parecía como si hubiesen arreglado la habitación con anticipación no se veía polvorienta o que necesitaba un aseo como decía el hombre

—Qué raro, debieron quitar los forros de los sillones las mujeres de limpieza

Dejo la llave en la mano de Helga y salió son decir nada mas

Se dejó caer sobre la cama con pereza, vaya que tenía sueño y pobre Arnold lo había obligado a quedarse despierto con ella

La cama estaba en extremo cómoda y la invitaba a descansar sobre ella, no tardó mucho en quedarse dormida

En su subconsciente esperaba tener alguna otra pesadilla pero no hubo sueño sin embargo escucho que tocaban a su puerta anunciándole que debía bajar a desayunar

Intento levantarse pero no lo logro, estaba despierta, tenía los ojos abiertos pero no podía moverse sin embargo nadie la sostenía solo su cuerpo no respondía, quiso gritar pero no funciono, empezó a desesperarse, sintió como si agua le inundara la garganta asfixiándola, no podía respirar estaba desesperándose

El pánico se apodero de ella, apenas logro chillar un poco gritando "Ayuda" pero claro que nadie la oyó

La puerta se abrió con una mujer vestida con uniforme de servicio pronto aquello que la oprimía desapareció y pudo levantarse ahogando un grito

—Señorita, me avisan que ya debe bajar—asintió a la chaparrita mujer de piel oscura, solo movió la cabeza en respuesta y está satisfecha salió dejándola sola de nuevo entonces Helga soltó su frustración

¿Qué había sido eso?

Se llevó las manos a la garganta aterrada, era la sensación más horrible que había experimentado, se arrullo a si misma mientras sentía sus ojos húmedos

.

—Arnold, ¿Helga ya bajo?— pregunto Phobie acercándose al rubio que se encaminaba por las escaleras

—No, pensé que estaba contigo— respondió este

—Iré a buscarla

A Phobie le sorprendió lo rupestre del diseño de esa parte de la casa, vio a Helga serrar la puerta de la que suponía era su habitación, parecía que hablaba con siguió misma mientras se abrazaba como si tuviera frio

—Helga— le hablo lentamente

Esta salto asustada

— ¿Ocurre algo Helga?

—No, nada Phobie— Por alguna razón Helga no deseaba hablar de eso, se negaba a creer que eso si había pasado, de verdad esperaba estar imaginando todo, no quería que la tacharan de loca, aunque tal vez si lo estaba

Arnold no dudo en que algo había pasado al verlas bajar tan calladas, Phobie tenía un signo de interrogación en el rostro y Helga precia perdida

Pensó que no sería oportuno acercarse

El desayuno fue escandaloso y sin ningún orden, Simmons intento callarlos pero se rindió al final, Harold lanzo uno que otro insulto a Helga pero esta no respondió, eso sí que alerto a Arnold, intento acercarse a ella pero no lo logro, los llevaron a la primera visita en el invernadero, todo paso tranquilo pero Helga seguía evitándolo, no quería que Arnold la viera así

Helga se acercó a un rosal de castilla hermoso y se detuvo frente a él, siempre la habían gustado esas rosas, eran poco comunes y a pesar de ser más pequeñas sus espinas eran más filosas que un rosal normal

—Creo que podemos llevarnos una— llego Arnold tras ella

—Mmm ¿el buen samaritano violando las reglas?— Arnold sonrió de lado al escucharla responder como siempre, eso sorpresivamente lo calmo

Arnold se inclinó asegurándose que nadie lo viera e intento arrancar una pero una espina se enterró en su piel asiéndolo sangrar

Helga se burló molestándolo

—Valla que eres torpe cabezón— Arnold no se rindió y alcanzo una pequeña parte sin tantas espinas y la arranco de raíz

—¿Qué decías Helga?— exclamo presumiendo su logro

Helga rodo los ojos extendiendo la mano para agarrar la rosa pero Arnold la alejo de su alcance

—Este es mía tú debes agarrar la tuya— Helga lo miro sorprendida

Arnold rio en sus adentros pero no lo demostró, o la furia de Betzy era capaz de arrojarlo a los rosales

—Está bien, está bien— le entrego la rosa con falsa molestia viendo de reojo como Helga la recibía como si fuera un tesoro

Prefería esa sonrisa altiva de triunfo en ella que esa expresión de terror de hace unas horas, estaba vez no se mantendría al margen, descubriría que le ocurre

.

 **¡Ayer entro un LADRÓN a mi casa buscando dinero! , me pare y nos pusimos a buscar los dos**

 **Jejeje tenía que decirlo, espero haberles sacado una SONRISA**

 **Las cosas van a empeorar conforme avancemos, espero poder sorprenderlos**

 **Vannesa G. Palos: Si he considerado subir la historia sobre lo que sucedido con ellos pero no lo hare ahora, pero en cuanto me decida les avisare**

 **Maca G26: Espero esta vez tampoco recibir a Betzy, y que este capítulo te haya gustado**

 **Bueno sin más que agregar espero con ansias sus comentarios**

 **Que tengan un hermoso jueves y lo que reste de hoy miércoles**

 **Hasta la próxima**

 **Atte. Anjiluz**


	4. De la friend zone al amor hay un chiste

**Hola, escribo esto algo asustada por algo que me ocurrió pero les cuento abajo**

 **Los derechos no me pertenecen**

.

De la friend zone al amor hay un chiste

.

.

Helga ya había escuchado hablar de la friend zone, claro, pero nunca se había dado cuenta lo hundida que estaba en ella, Arnold le daba las atenciones que ella siempre deseo pero se sentía peor que en el tiempo que Arnold ni siquiera la notaba

O que la notaba solo por molestarlo a cada segundo, pero en esta zona muchos decían que no había salida y empezaba a entender de lo que se trataba, Arnold solo la quería como una amiga y eso era mil veces peor que ser odiada por él, porque dicen que del amor al odio hay un paso pero de la friend zone al amor, bueno… para eso ni siquiera hay un dicho

Dejo caer la rosa sobre un vaso de agua improvisando un florero nada sofisticado, la rosa aromatizaba la habitación lúgubre bastante rápido haciéndola ver menos escalofriante

¿Por qué la vida apestaba tanto?

Bajo rápidamente con todos los demás que ya estaban reunidos en un círculo alrededor de Simmons

—Mañana aremos un tour por el pueblo que es muy rico en cultivos, deberán entrevistar a tres personas de su agrado sobre este tema y anexarlo a su investigación de campo, nada de andar deambulando por ahí, ahora vallan a cenar y tendrán el resto del día libre

Después de cenar todos prácticamente corrieron a la sala donde había una enorme pantalla, tal vez lo mas actualizado y relacionado con tecnología de toda la casa, y valla que esos chicos necesitaban dejar de sentirse tan aislados de la civilización

Helga llego a lado de Arnold que estaba sentado a los pies del sillón sin poner atención al maratón de CSI que pasaban en ese momento, este era beish y parecía que había sido adoptado por termitas asesinas, pero eso no le importo a Harold y Sid que se apoderaron de él

Helga se sentó a su lado aun sintiendo la tristeza de su reciente descubrimiento

—Estas sobrevivieron— Le paso el tazón de palomitas que había logrado reservar para ella cuando todos saltaron encima de la botana tan pronto salió del microondas

—Gracias cabezón— comenzó a devorarlas sin preguntarle un segundo si él quería pero Arnold no lo esperaba tampoco, pero no las devoraba por que en verdad tuviera un antojo indudable de palomitas, solo las metía una tras otra en su boca sin saborearlas en un ataque de ansias y frustración

Y Arnold lo noto

—Helga, hay algo que quieras decirme— susurro para que nadie lo oyera más que la rubia

Helga casi se atraganto, Arnold tubo que golpear su espalda cuando una palomita se fue a sus pulmones

En dos segundos consiguió un vaso de agua para ella

—¿Helga estas bien?

—Casi muero atragantada por tu culpa pero si supongo que estoy bien — el sarcasmo en Helga era tan florido que nadie se sorprendió, cuando se dio cuenta todos la miraban

— ¿Tengo monos en la cara o qué? — todos regresaron su atención al televisor

—Qué clase de pregunta es esa Arnoldo

—Solo era una pregunta, no esperaba que reaccionaras así— se defendió algo ofendido

—Pues no hagas esa clase de preguntas tan repentinamente, y por qué tendría que decirte algo, que podría estar escondiendo

Helga se mordió la lengua, si tan solo supiera todas las cosas que escondía tanto literal como metafóricamente en lo que refería a él

De pronto el televisor se apagó asiendo que todos saltaran, se quedaron en silencio sin entender que había sucedido y por detrás del televisor apareció el dueño de la casa con el cable de enchufado en la mano

—Ya son las 11 de la noche, necesito dormir

Todos cambiaron sus expresiones de terror por alivio y molestia

Maldito anciano escurridizo

.

Helga no quería regresar a la habitación, esa parte del día era una tortura, pero al final se rindió, se metió en las sabanas como si estas fueran asidas, dio vueltas en la cama por horas pero no logro nada, el sueño no llego, después de estar completamente agotada por no poder dormir, con pesadilla tras pesadilla y ahora esto

Crimeny

Se arrastró fuera de la cama y camino descalza por los pasillos sudando frio una y otra vez mientras pasaba por las rechinantes escaleras

No tardó mucho en llegar al patio principal, pero no podía traspasar la reja que rodeaba la casa

Se sentó en el pasto perfecto, tanto que parecía de algún juego de muñecas, se recargo contra los helados barandales que le calaron en la piel apenas cubierta por una camiseta gris y muy grande para ella

Se mantuvo mirando a la nada, escribiendo infinitos versos en su mente hasta que el sueño la venció y callo dormida

Una risa estruendosa la ensordeció despertándola

—Eres patética— Helga despertó de pronto al escuchar a alguien susurrarle al oído

Se giró pero no vio a nadie

—No podrás seguir huyendo de mi— volvió a escuchar

Se levantó de golpe, aún estaba en al patio, y estaba sola pero una respiración ahorcaba su oído, una mano gélida, más fría que el hielo se posó por encima de su delgada camiseta

Quedo paralizada

La mano presiono su hombro desde atrás pasándole el fio helado a la piel de Helga que empezaba a congelarse tan bien

Helga quiso gritar pero estaba tan asustada que no lo hiso, su voz se ahogó en lo más hondo de su ser, junto con su cordura

— ¡Helga!

Helga despertó algo desconcertada, estaba dormida sobre el césped, intento aclarar su vista

—Helga, que haces aquí

— ¿Lila?

—Baje a tomar un vaso de agua y ten encontré acostada aquí, pensé que te había ocurrido algo

—Tranquila Lila estoy bien, quise tomar aire me quede dormida

Lila ofreció su mano y Helga la acepto, sintió su garganta arder, valla que iba a estar enferma para cuando saliera el sol

—Deberías volver a tu habitación aquí está helando, de pronto empezó a hacer mucho fio, tuve que conseguir unas frazadas extras— aclaro la pelirroja recordando que Phobie le había pedido cobijas extra también para ella

.

Entro de nuevo en esa endemoniada habitación con un té que Lila le había preparado, estaba temblando como nunca, como desearía que Arnold estuviera con ella en esos momentos

Esta helada, y se sentía tan asustada, peor no recordaba porque, ¿Qué había soñado?

Noto un ardor en su hombro derecho

Se bajó la huanga camiseta hasta dejar su hombro al descubierto y lo que vio la dejo paralizada

Una marca enrojecida de una mano extendida perfectamente dibujada en su piel pálida

En ese momento su frágil calma y cordura se fue por el caño

.

 **¡ESTO ES IMPORTANTE!**

 **Esto no es un chiste,** **hace unas horas me hablaron por teléfono y dieron mi nombre y era un hombre que se presentó como licenciado y dio mi nombre completo, contesto un familiar mío y dio mi número de teléfono, después nos comunicamos a la escuela para preguntar por él y resulta que no trabaja ahí**

 **Chicos y chicas tengan mucho cuidado, yo ya la regué por no asegurarme primero y estoy asustada, pero pues ni modo, ya veré que hago, tengan mucho cuidado con donde proporcionan su información, aun no sé cómo sabia mi número y nombre, ya que el número de casa no está registrado en ningún lado**

 **MUCHO CUIDADO POR FAVOR**

 **serenitymoon20: Si a muchos de mis conocidos les ha pasado y dicen que es horrible, a mí no me ha sucedido y espero que nunca me suceda, me alegra que te guste mi historia**

 **MacaG26: jejeje que bueno que te haya gustado el chiste, es que la historia está muy lúgubre y quería sacarles una sonrisa, hoy mismo ley tu actualización, espero no haberte causado problemas con Geraldine, a la que por cierto quiero golpear por dejar al cabeza de balón (aunque en parte se lo merece, pero que tal si le paso algo malo y Helga juzgándolo)**

 **elisa20da: jejee me reí mucho al leer tu comentario, si, digamos que Alexander no es exactamente competencia de Arnold y tampoco es como un gasparin u hombre lobo XP, pero si es importante, pero no te angusties, falta bastante para que aparezca en escena**

 **A petición general hare la historia en la montaña**

 **Eso es todo aquí, espero emocionada sus comentarios y opiniones se aceptan puños de Betzy y mantecados de pues, ya saben XP amo el helado y no lo digo por Arnold (o Helga me golpearía), puede estar helando y yo comería helado (eso fue una rima)**

 **PD: Por cierto el titulo está completamente inventado por mí no lo plagie a nadie: De la friend zone al amor hay un chiste© XP ustedes saben a que me refiero con chiste ¿no?**

 **Ahora si, hasta la proxima**

 **Atte. Anjiluz**


	5. Capitulo 5: Su ignorancia los sepultara

**Hola a todos, perdonen la tardanza**

 **Fue una largaaaa semana**

 **Las veo abajo**

 **Los derechos no me pertenecen**

.

Su ignorancia los sepultara

Esa noche fue tal vez la más horrible que había tenido, al día siguiente tenía unas ojeras gigantescas, todos lo notario, pero nadie dijo nada solo un chico rubio demasiado entrometido para cerrar la boca

EL desayuno corrió sin contratiempos y antes de lo que esperaban ya estaban en el pueblo el profesor dio indicaciones que nadie atendió, algunos como Phobie si se dedicaron a buscar a la persona indicada para su entrevista, Ronda solo se quejaba de el mal olor, los demás desaparecieron antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, y Helga… Helga parecía un zombi andante

Las grandes ojeras bajo sus ojos, su desarreglado cabello, esa extraña gabardina tan grande que había decidido ponerse justo ese día que el sol parecía bastante furioso, acompañado todo de su mirada sombría y perdida, si no fuera porque todos estaban demasiados ocupados escapando del profesor para notarlo se abrían dado cuenta que Helga cada día se veía peor

Helga nunca se había sentido tan asustada, aun que estaba repitiendo eso tantas veces en los últimos días que estaba perdiendo sentido

Se sentía lo suficientemente confundida como para no gritarle ni patear a nadie, o como para no oír los insultos de sus estúpidos compañeros

Phobie había preguntado una y otra vez que sucedía, pero ella había repetido las mismas veces que nada

Arnold había tratado de suprimir el deseo de preguntar, quería darle su espacio, pero cuando la vio chocar con los tranceusrtes 12 veces seguidas no pudo contenerse más, antes de que Helga pudiera reaccionar la tomo con fuerza del brazo y la obligo a entrar a un establecimiento tan antiguo que tenía una pequeña campanilla para avisar que alguien había abierto la puerta

— Bien esto ya es demasiado Helga, ¿qué está sucediendo? —Arnold se veía furioso— parece que no has dormido en días, y cada vez que intento acercarme huyes, ¿qué pasa?, ¿acaso te hice algo?

Helga pareció notar la presencia de Arnold y el hecho de que ya no estaban en las calles hasta entonces

Y por primera vez en todo el tiempo en que llevaba de conocerla, Helga no supo que responder

Y eso fue lo que de verdad lo alarmo

—Puedo ayudarles— escucharon una voz rugosa e inquietante, se voltearon casi al mismo tiempo para encontrarse con una anciana verdaderamente pálida sentada tras un escritorio azul marino

—No gracias— el que respondió fue Arnold

—No ha sido una pregunta— respondió la intimidante anciana

Ambos rubios por fin pusieron atención a lugar en donde habían entrado, parecía una pequeña tienda de regalos solo que sin los regalos y sin lo pequeña, estaba llena de objetos extraños, collares con ojos en el centro que parecían tan reales que podían asegurar que lo miraba, muñecas de porcelana demasiado perfectas, nomos de jardín en versión diminuta y mucho más detallados, hadas de metal colgando de un candelabro y las paredes cubiertas en un azul tan oscuro que parecía una triste noche sin estrellas

—Acércate niña— hablo dirigiéndose a Helga

Ambos se miraron entre si sintiendo grandes deseos de salir corriendo, pero algo les impidió moverse, y algo que definitivamente no era su voluntad obligo a Helga a caminar hasta la anciana con Arnold pisándole los talones

Tomo su mano entre las de ella, que eran duras y demasiado arrugadas, Helga quiso retirarse, pero algo seguía impidiéndoselo, acaricio la mano blanca de Helga que estaba temblando como nunca

—No deberías estar aquí, fuiste muy tonta, parece que alguien ha encontrado lo que busca, y lo que busca no te beneficiara, debes irte pronto o sufrirás, ambos sufrirán

Helga no entendía, Arnold no entendía y la anciana sabía que ese sería el mayor problema, pero deseaba ayudarlos, sabía que el destino de ambos no era el que se merecían

—Veo mucha oscuridad a tu alrededor, algo se a prendado de ti, algo que te está consumiendo, ya te ha dejado su marca

La anciana se inclinó para llevar su mano a la espalda de Helga posicionándola donde se encontraba la marca roja de la que Helga ya era consiente

Helga ahogo un chillido

Arnold rodeo a Helga con su brazo alejándola de la extraña mujer, esta lo miro furiosa, pero al rubio no le importo

—Deje de sus tonterías ya hemos conocido a personas como usted y todas terminan siendo una farsa

Arrastro a Helga fuera de la tienda que parecía en transe

—Su ignorancia los sepultara

Fue lo último que escucharon

.

Helga había salido de su sorpresa cuando Arnold había pasado de caminar a trotar y casi correr la jalaba por la muñeca mientras avanzaba furioso, Helga lo llamo un par de veces sin recibir respuesta

—¡Cabeza de balón! — grito perdiendo los estribos

Este se detuvo y Helga se soltó bruscamente sobándose la muñeca

—Que rayos te pasa, no se trata de que me desprendas la mano

Arnold la miro arrepentido

—LO siento, trataba de hablar contigo, pero solo he logrado que te pongas peor

—Estoy bien cabeza de balón es solo que…— se detuvo un instante, ¿Ahora qué? ¿Cómo terminaría esa oración?

—Es solo qué? — repitió Arnold

—Es solo que me angustian mis padres, no sé por qué no fueron a despedirme, ni siquiera me han llamado

Helga no había pensado en su familia desde que comenzaron ese viaje, pero al decir que le dolía que no hubiesen recordado ir a despedirla no era mentira y la acides que salió en sus palabras no era fingida

—Lo siento Helga, no quería importunarte, es solo que te veías tan mal que… sabes que puedes confiar en mí ¿no?

—Lo se cabezón me lo repites cada dos segundos, pero Helga G. Pataki no necesita hablar de sentimientos

Que mentira más grande había dicho

—Lo que tú digas Helga

—Tú lo has dicho, lo que yo diga

.

Gerald veía desesperado a Phobie que ya había hecho más de tres entrevistas mientras él no podía hacer ni una sin dejar de pensar en lo hermosa que se veía y en cómo le daría la noticia de lo que tenía planeado para cuando acabaran el cuso y entraran a la universidad

De pronto algo llamo su atención, en una pizarra algo vieja camuflajeado, pero no lo suficiente había aun letrero ya amarillo, tenía en el centro arriba un SE BUSCA y la descripción de que una chica se había perdido en lo que podía calcular era hace casi 5 años, la foto estaba demasiado vieja para ver sur rostro

—Gerald podrías ayudarme— Gerald abandono la atención e la pizarra para seguir a Phobie sin notar que justo al ir se todos los anuncios publicitarios se habían caído y debajo de estos e podían ver cientos de letreros idénticos al anterior, cubriendo todo el pizarrón

Pero Gerald no era el único atento a esa pizarra

Un paso sigiloso se acercó a recoger uno de los volantes que había caído y después de dedico a quemar cada uno

.

Después de un par de horas el profesor Simmons los llamo para reunirse

Arnold seguía a Helga unos pasos atrás, ella había preferido no hablarle de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, además había parecido tan escéptico en aquella tienda que tal vez la tacharía de loca y decidiría que ser amigos seria la peor estupidez que podría haber cometido

Y Phobie la chica más numérica que conocida que le encontraba solo un sentido lógico a todo, tal vez debería conseguirse amigos con más imaginación

—Chicos él es Dante, los ayudara a recorrer el lugar, es nativo de aquí y les será de gran ayuda

—Hola chicos, pueden preguntarme lo que sea en el trayecto, pero nada de preguntas tontas

A Helga le causo gracia el comentario sería lo mismo que ya habría dicho si no fuera por q ella no hubiese sido tan sutil

El chico seguramente no era más de 3 años mayor que el grupo, pero no menos, seguramente tenia veintiuno o veintidós máximos

Era alto y bastante bronceado, su camiseta desgastada por lo que parecía un trabajo físico contante le daba un aire aventurero que hiso suspirar a más de una

Rhonda inmediatamente se pegó a él como laspa preguntándole toda clase de cosas sin sentido que el chico contestaba pacientemente

Al llegar frene a una granja un perro rod wailer salto sobre Helga derribándola, todos se quedaron en silencio temiendo lo peor mientras el gigante animal respiraba cerca del rostro de la rubia, pero para sorpresa de todos Helga solo comenzó a reír mientras el perro lamia su acara entusiasmado

—Parece que le agradas— exclamo el chico acuclillándose a su lado, Helga después de varios intentos logro reincorporarse con el perro aun en su regazo

—Él sabe oler a las personas que valen la pena— exclamo Dante acariciando el lomo del perro

Helga lo miro con una ceja enarcada

—¿Le dices eso a todas las chicas?

—No logro hacerlo, todas salen corriendo cuando ven a Mike

—¿Así se llama?

—Sí, es un buen chico, solo que la gente no se da el tiempo de conocerlo, se dejaron llevar por su dura apariencia sin quedarse el suficiente tiempo para notar lo dulce que puede ser

Helga lo miro impresionada, había algo en ese chico que le gustaba

 **MALDITA SUERTE LA MIA, OTRO** **ANUNCIO IMPORTANTE**

 **Jeje primero que nada un saludo y un gran disculpa por no actualizar la semana anterior, pero tuve una laaargga semana, primero lo de la llamada que ya les había comentado y ahora que me asaltaron, supongo que todo es por las fechas ya saben, lo ladrones también dan regalos en navidad, iba muy feliz por la calle y unos chicos me pidieron que les ayudaba a cargar unas cámaras que llevaban de tonta y buena samaritana como nuestro CABEZA DE BALÓN les ayude y en mi momento de distracción me arrebataron las cosas…**

 **No sé, ya no te quedan ganas de ayudar a alguien más, que tal alguien si necesita ayuda, pero lastima, México esta cada vez mas hundido, no se fíen de nadie en especial chicas, de nadie, por suerte no fue nada grave, pero pudo salir peor, ¡Tengan mucho cuidado! siento que estos son avisos de que debo ser más prevenida, dicen que la tercera es la vencida, incluso he pensado en comprar un taser y eso**

 **Pero bueno me despido, espero traerles alegres noticias en la próxima actualización**

 **Los quieres así que cuídense**


	6. Capitulo 6: MUERTE SUBITA

**Hola después de un buen rato**

 **Lo se lo sé no me maten, explico abajo, pero espero compensar, escribir son mis pequeños momentos de felicidad por eso escribo cuando de verdad lo hago con todas las ganas del mundo**

 **Los derechos no me pertenecen…**

 **.**

MUERTE SUBITA

Hervir de celos, morir de celos, ahogarte en celos, no sabía exactamente que termino usar para describir lo que Arnold sentía en esos instantes, pero el problema no era el hervir, morir, o ahogarse, el problema era el detonante, celos

El no sentía celos, por lo menos no por ella, ella era su mejor amiga, una chica a la que llego a apreciar como a nadie, él sabía que había algo en ella que era bueno y que algún iban podrían ser buenos amigos, y tenía razón, lo eran, pero por alguna extraña, confusa y absurda razón, ahora ese término, amigos, algo que había intentado poder entablar con la rubia desde el instante en el que la conoció se volvía un término tan repugnante que sintió nauseas, y eso estaba muy mal

La vio reír con el chico unos paso al frente, aun que aun la veía perderse en unos instantes en el infinito como recordando algo que le angustiaba, después él hacía algún comentario que la hacía reír a carcajadas y su rostro volvía a relajarse, nunca se había sentido tan frustrado, furioso y molesto, jamás, nunca, era la sensación más desagradable, era un deseo constante y poderoso de convertir a ese chico en cenizas de destruirlo con la mirada de hacer que suplicara y huir, y de pronto noto lo que estaba pasando

NO, no, no, no podía ser, no podía ser, no podría estar empezando a sentir algo por Helga, eso sería inconcebible, ella era su amiga, se habían vuelto inseparables desde aquellas vacaciones en la montaña, pero nada podía ocurrir más allá de una amistad, eso no funcionaria, no resultaría, saldrían lastimados, no encajaban, adoraba a Helga, pero no de ese forma, sin embargo aún veía a ese tipo con odio y cuando lo vio cubrir los hombros de Helga con su brazo haciendo que la misma rubia se sobresaltara, aunque más bien parecía que el toque le había dolido, pero no lo quiso ver así y al ver que ella no lo apartaba como todas las beses que lo alejaba a él, en ese instante, en ese preciso suave e indeseable instante, todo, absolutamente todo, estallo

Camino hacia ellos antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, paso por en medio de ambos y se quedó ahí, como si fuese el gesto más simple y sencillo del mundo, pero llamo la atención de absolutamente todos incluso del profesor

—Helga podrías ayudarme con mis preguntas para la entrevista

Nadie respondió, nadie dijo nada, parecía incluso que dejaron de respirar para intentar escuchar cualquier detalle sin dejar de avanzar

—Su pongo que eso es un si— sin dejar reaccionar a absolutamente nadie, paso detrás de ella y empezó a guiar sus pasos tomándola por los hombros alejándola de Dante y dejando a todos tan asombrados que ni siquiera la misma rubia articulo palabra

Ese no era Arnold, y si lo era, era un Arnold completamente desconocido, incluso para Gerald que aun en la conmocio no pudo evitar compartir una suave sonrisa discreta con la oriental que caminaba a su lado

.

Cuando Dante se quedó solo de nuevo fue como un detonante que hiso que todas las chicas volvieran a untarse en el cómo imanes

Al poco tiempo todos habían terminado sus entrevistas, Helga no podía dejar de mirar a Arnold con curiosidad, parecía ansioso por volver a la casa, y no parecía en absoluto entusiasmado con el discurso que Dante estaba dando y las explicaciones sobre la forma de cultivo que a Helga le parecieron sencillamente impresionantes, como las personas aprovechaban tan pocos recursos para logra tan fantásticas cosas, además la pasión de Dante para describirlo, demostrando el amor que le tenía a su hogar

No se despego de ella en lo que que quedo del paseo, y tal vez cualquier otro extraño que lo mirara se daría cuenta de lo ocurría, en cualquier otra circunstancia Helga diría que Arnold estaba mostrando una extraña escena de celos, pero no era así, Arnold no la veía de esa forma, él ya se lo había dicho de una u otra forma y no quería hacerse mas ilusiones, pero su actitud le intrigaba

Quiso intentar algo nuevo

Ya la noche había caído ante ellos, no de forma suave, más bien con fuerza y de un momento a otro como en las caricaturas

Helga camino hacia Dante cuando Arnold no estaba mirando, en cuanto la vio este perdió atención en lo que hacía para sonreírle

—¿Qué es eso? — señalo a lo que tenía en sus manos

—Es una cuerda para pescar, es muy útil aquí, mi padre me enseñó a hacerlas

—¡Tú la hiciste! — exclamo Helga impresionada olvidando su objetivo, tomo la cuerda entre las manos y analizo el impresionante trabajo

—Sí, claro que me llevo algo de tiempo, pero valió la pena, además así la cuido mucho más, dicen que solo apreciamos las cosas que tenemos cuando sangramos para obtenerlas

Helga quedo boquiabierta en su interior, claro que no lo demostró, ese chico tenía una forma de hablar que le fascinaba y que le despertaba algo que no entendía, era como un deja vu

—Puedo enseñarte si quieres

—Claro, pero te arrepentirás a los dos segundos soy la persona más impaciente del mundo

—Así parece, por eso eres perfecta para esto

—Como?

—Por qué no lo dejaras para después

—No lo había visto así— respondió sonriendo con una sinceridad muy poco común en ella

—Helga el autobús nos espera— Arnold llego de forma tan sigilosa como siempre que Helga se sobresaltó, giro hacia el mirando como si la hubiese cachado en una travesura, pero ¿En que travesura?

—Supongo que nos veremos después

—Tal vez pase por la casa aun que me da algo de escalofríos ese lugar— Helga rio estando tan de acuerdo que los recuerdos de la mano enrojecida en su espalda volvieron

—Entonces nos vemos luego— comenzó a caminar y Arnold la siguió detrás como ya era una extraña costumbre, ella comenzaba a los primeros pasos, sabiendo que Arnold iba cerca a solo dos pasos de distancia, nunca acostumbraba a caminar lado a lado, era algo muy extraño

Arnold se giró hacia Dante solo un breve instante para declárale suavemente con la mirada una amenaza bastante clara para confundirla, Dante para su sorpresa no actuó con confusión, como si no supiera el motivo de su advertencia, no fue el mediador a pesar de ser mayor, solo le sonrió a Arnold con tal malicia que el rubio paso primero por la sorpresa de que aquel chico estuviera jugando el mismo juego, hirvió y el fuego lo cubrió, era muerte súbita

 **Corto, lo se**

 **Pero tengo examantes finales y apenas me di un tiempo para escribir por suerte vienen vacaciones y podre escribir ya con más tiempo y sabor, así que lo compensare, y pues escuchando una canción pensé en esta escena y me entraron unas grandes ganas de escribir, la musa llega en el momento menos oportuno, espero no reprobar mañana**

 **Por cierto, quería compartirles que recién termine un libro (yo lo escribí) y se lo di mi profesor de literatura, mañana me dará su opinión, estoy a punto de un colapso nervioso, es algo importante para mi y quise compartirlo con ustedes**

 **Espero merecer Reviews que son los que me impulsa a seguir escribiendo**


	7. Capítulo 7: Lo siento

**Vacaciones y termine más ocupada que en días comunes, pero aquí me tienen, ya les había comentado que tengo la esperanza de poder publicar un libro y me he dedicado de lleno, pero me he dado un espacio porque ustedes no merecen que los abandone así que aquí me tienen**

 **Los derechos no me pertenecen…**

 **Nos vemos abajo**

 **.**

Lo siento

.

Intento no actuar estúpidamente mientras Helga miraba pérdida su reflejo en la ventana, estaba molesto como nunca, pero la angustia y la mirada pérdida de Helga en la ventana lo mantenían más ocupado

Phobie lo había notado también, pero ni siquiera ella comprendía que ocurría con Helga, estaba más extraña cada día por instantes parecía bien pero de nuevo parecía como si recordara algo, necesitaba que ella confiara en él, pero no era el momento, estaba molesto, no con ella, pero si molesto, no la molestaría por ahora, hasta que estuviera lo suficiente mente calmada para poder disuadirla

La cena fue tan ruidosa como siempre pero la mente de Arnold estaba en blanco y demasiado silenciosa, justo ahora que deseaba poder tener alguna idea no la tenía, solía tener ese bloqueo cuando estaba verdaderamente molesto, y ahora lo estaba

—Viejo jugaremos cartas ¿vienes?

—No Gerald, necesito

—Iras con Helga, ¿no es cierto?

—Está muy extraña Gerald, me preocupa, algo no está bien— dirigió la mirada a la chica rubia y sombría sentada en una lúgubre banca del patio con las rodilla encogidas y _100 años de soledad_ pegado a su rostro como si quisiera que la devorara el libro

—Todo lo que rodea a Pataki es extraño, que tiene de nuevo eso

—Hablo enserio Gerald— lo miro molesto

—Tú y Phobie son igual de paranoicos

— ¿Qué dices Gerald?

Gerald salto cuando Phobie apareció tras él

—Yo... em, invitaba a Arnold a jugar cartas

—Que no decías que Phobie y yo éramos unos…

—Vamos Phobie apostare por lo que tu decidas— interrumpió a Arnold a la mitad de su oración llevándose a Phobie con lo más lejos posible

Arnold solo rio viéndolos alejarse

Camino hacia Helga y se sentó sobre la banca sabía que ella lo había notado por que dejo de susurrar la lectura en voz baja

— ¿Interesante? — pregunto con la esperanza de iniciar conversación

— ¿Qué quieres cabeza de balón? — pregunto sin retirar la vista del libro

—Quiero hablar contigo, hasta estado algo ausente

—No es tu problema Arnoldo, ¿porque no vas con los demás?

Se levantó y retiro el libro de sus manos

Helga se levantó furiosa

— ¡Devuélveme eso!

— ¿Qué sucede Helga? ¿Por qué no confías en mí?

— ¿Por qué quieres que todo el mundo confié en ti Arnold? ¿Te mata acaso que una persona en el mundo decida que no quiera tus consejos?

Eso fue todo, Arnold perdió las casillas

Se paró furioso haciendo sentir pequeña a Helga

—Y entonces de quien quieres consejos, de tu estúpido amigo nuevo, entonces ve con él

— ¡Pues tal vez lo haga!

—Entonces hazlo, ¡pero cuándo necesites a alguien Helga!, ¡no me busques!, porque yo ya me canse de tu maldita actitud y de querer siempre ayudarte, ¿sabes qué? ¡No te lo mereces!

Helga se quedó perpleja, incluso Arnold y todos en realidad, pues su conversación no había sido sigilosa ni discreta, pero esta vez Arnold no se retractó, solo se dio la vuelta y se fue directo a su habitación

A los dos segundos Helga hizo lo mismo

Pero Helga no estaba furiosa, estaba profundamente arrepentida, había estado tan angustiada por lo que ocurría que había hablado sin pensar y lo que Arnold le había dicho le había calado en lo más hondo

Porque era verdad

Se dejó caer en la cama y se recostó, quedándose inmóvil, como una piedra, sintiéndose peor que nunca

Arnold no había querido decir eso, no sabía que le había pasado, pero el verla hablar tan amenamente con ese chico y aceptar su afecto mientras para ella el solo pasaba desapercibido lo había hecho explotar, quería correr hacia ella y decirle que estaba profundamente arrepentido pero la furia no había bajado y solo hablaría estúpidamente de nuevo

Dios vueltas en su cama hasta que aceptó que no podría dormir y sin despertar a Sid se encamino a la puerta

.

Helga se abrazó a si misma mirando la ventana, llevaba dos horas escuchando golpeteos en las ventanas de la lluvia, no era de la clase de chica a la que la asustaban las tormentas pero su paranoia estaba a mil y cualquier sonido la alertaba, se llevó una mano a la espalda y sintió el dolor que le provocaba la cicatriz de cinco dedos que tenía, eso le recordaba que algo no andaba bien y solo se sentía peor

Después de dar vueltas en la cama se dio cuenta que no podría dormir, así que tomo sus converses desatados y se dispuso a bajar

.

Odiaba esas escaleras, eran demasiado angostas y rechinaban horriblemente y al estar todo tan malditamente silencioso solo provocaba un eco escalofriante, y antes de siquiera poder considerar que no sucedería nada malo sintió un aliento en su nuca, rápido y espantoso y después un empujón que la hiso rodas escaleras abajo

Se golpeó duramente el estómago perdiendo el aliento, por suerte solo le faltaban unos cuantos escalones y la caída no fue larga

Gateo un poco antes de pararse trastabillando, ni siquiera miro hacia atrás, solo comenzó a bajar las siguientes escaleras no rechinantes, perdió un zapato pero no se detuvo por el hasta que atravesó el patio y llegó a la reja, comenzó a golpearla sabiendo que estaba cerrada, la agito pero no se movió, al final se dejó caer en el suelo permitiéndose llorar

Estaba harta

No entendía que sucedía pero no iba a soportarlo más, necesitaba respuestas ahora, pero por ahora no iba a volver a ese maldito cuarto, oh no, bajo ninguna circunstancia

— ¿Helga?

La rubia levanto la cara empapada para encontrarse con el rostro contrariado de Arnold

Sin pensar realmente lo que hacía se levantó y se lanzó a sus brazos, Arnold la recibió dejando caer su bazo de agua que se destrozó sobre el suelo

—Lo siento— susurro, para su sorpresa era la primera vez que Helga pronunciaba esas palabras juntas en una misma oración

—No, yo lo siento, no era verdad lo que dije, estaba molesto, solo quiero que confíes en mí, prometo que no hablare si así lo quieres

Helga no respondió, porque ya estaba llorando de nuevo, todo había podido con ella

Había podido comunicarse con su familia cuando regresaron, su padre le dijo que por que no había bajado a cenar, que por que no bajaba de su habitación en vez de hablar por teléfono, ellos pensaban que estaban en casa, ni siquiera habían notado su ausencia

Eso la hirió profundamente

Después algo simplemente decidió que sería divertido atormentarla y lanzarla por las escaleras, definitivamente no había tenido un buen día, nunca había pensado en el suicidio, y tampoco lo pensaba ahora, pero empezaba a comprender por qué las personas lo hacían

—Confiare en ti Arnold, pero lo hare mañana, ahora solo quiero dormir

—Claro

Se separó de ella con una sonría esperando que se dirigiera a su habitación pero ella no se movió

—No quiero volver a mi habitación— susurro

— ¿Pasa algo malo?

Solo asintió con la cabeza, odiaba sentirse tan vulnerable

— ¿Quieres que me quede contigo?

— ¿Es una insinuación?

Arnold rio feliz de verla molestarlo de nuevo

— Tal vez lo sea

Camino tras ella como solían hacerlo, resguardándola a distancia, ella tomo unos cobertores del armario a lado de la televisión y los acomodo en el viejo sillón y se acurruco en él, Arnold se acomodó en el lado opuesto

Conversaron un momento hasta que el la escucho quedarse dormida

Ella era todo un enigma para él, pero sonrió al verla dormir más trasquila, aunque perdió esa sonrisa al ver que la cobija se deslizaba de su hombro y su camisa de dormir muy grande para ella se bajaba por su hombro y dejaba ver una marca roja que lo alarmo

La bajo aún más tratando de no despertarla y lo que encontró contra su piel lo dejo sin aliento

.

 **Estoy publicando esto casi a la una de la mañana, un momento de inspiración muy poco oportuno porque yo misma acabo de asustarme jeje**

 **Bueno sin más que agregar chicas me despido, siento no haber actualizado antes, pero además del libro que ya les comente he tenido muchas complicaciones personales que han terminado con mi energía y no quería escribir con ese estado de ánimo, pero aquí me tienen un poco mejor**

 **Les deseo unas felices vacaciones**

 **Hasta la próxima lectura**


	8. Capitulo 8: Un completo desastre

**Hola, larga mi ausencia, un capitulo corto, espero que les guste y que solo sufran un poquito**

 **Los derechos no me pertenecen…**

 **Los veo abajo**

.

Un completo desastre

.

Arnold se levantó despacio del sillón tratando de no moverla, camino en reversa sin poder creerlo y cuando estaba lo suficientemente lejos salió a toda prisa

Se tomó el cabello con rudeza entre los dedos tratando de serenarse, él había prometido no hablar, no acosarla y no entrometerse pero eso era más de lo que el imagino, alguien se había atrevido a lastimar a Helga, alguien se había atrevido a herirla a ese grado, trato de calmarse, pensó en fingir que no lo había notado y dejar que ella hablara pero estaba tan impresionado que solo pensaba en esa imagen una y otra vez

O tal vez… una idea lo golpeo, y si Helga se había lastimado a sí misma, se odiaba por ese pensamiento pero, había estado tan extraña que, tal vez ella…

Negó una y otra vez pero no logro serenarse, si Helga se estaba autolesionando tendría que hacer algo y pronto

.

Cuando Helga despertó al día siguiente se encontró sola, Arnold no estaba a su lado, pero seguramente pronto bajaría el resto y tendría que irse pronto

Pensó en buscar respuesta antes de que Arnold comenzara a interrogarla

Y sabía que había alguien que podría dárselas

.

Nehermia era la tercera de su generación con ese talento, sin embargo era la primera en usarlo para lo correcto, había perdido su belleza en cuanto su poder llego a los 15 años y ahora con solo 30 ya parecía una anciana, tal vez estaba condenada por todo el mal que había hecho su abuela

Sin embargo aquella chiquilla a la que vio, y cuando vio el aura negra que la consumía supo que ella moriría pronto, muy pronto

Escucho el tintineo de su campanilla cuando se abre la puerta, con el tiempo había llegado a odiar ese sonido

Le impresiono verla

Helga no sabía en que estaba pensando ni por que había tomado la decisión de ver a aquella mujer tan escalofriante, pero lo necesitaba, tal vez solo acabaría más confundida, pero lo necesitaba

—Así que has vuelto— declaro la mujer

—Dijiste que tenías algo que decirme— se aclaró la garganta— que sucede, que estaba pasándome

Nehermia vio la angustia en sus ojos, la chica estaba siendo consumida

—Acompáñame— señalo una puerta tras ella, la abrió y sin esperar a Helga entro en ella— Vas a venir

Helga miro la habitación en completa oscuridad donde Helga no lograba percibir nada en absoluto

Al final se decidió a seguirla

En cuanto cruzo la puerta vio cómo su propio cuerpo se perdía en la oscuridad y ya no lograba distinguirse, sin embargo aún que parecía un pasillo recto y mientras luchaba por avanzar nunca se topó con nada ni siquiera una pared, parecía un vacío absoluto

¿Dónde se había ido a meter?

—Vendrás o no niña— escucho la voz de la mujer y logro distinguir una luz al fondo

¿La tienda acaso era tan grande?

Camino más rápido hasta ella y pronto entraron en una habitación, rodeada de espejos que la replicaban una y otra vez

—Lo que sabrás ahora querida, tal vez lo cambie todo

Le señalo que la siguiera hasta los dos sillones acolchados de terciopelo justo en el centro de la habitación circular

—Ya ha cambiado todo tanto que no creo que…

—Pues lo será— la interrumpió molesta— entiende que no es un jueguito niña tonta, es lo peor que tus oídos escucharan

.

Arnold había tratado de volver a dormí pero ni siquiera podía acercarse a Helga, así que espero sentado a distancia hasta que en la madrugada el hombre de largos brazos y gigantesca altura abrió las rejas

Tan pronto como pudo y sin que lo vieran salió a toda prisa, recorrió las calles tratando de pensar pero no logro despejarse, las personas parecían perderse a velocidad a su alrededor, su mente no podría concentrarse

Las personas lo miraban extraño, y claro estaba despeinado, trasnochado y no se había duchado

Era un completo desastre

—Eres un completo desastre— Arnold se giró al reconocer el llamado

—Que gusto verte de nuevo Dante— hablo sin humor

—Se nota que te alegra, ¿Qué? ¿Te arrollo un autobús? — rio

—No te interesa— Arnold no estaba de humor, mucho menos para golpear a ese idiota, aunque tal vez el sabría algo— Por cierto Dante— se giró de nuevo hacia el— tu sabes algo sobre…

— ¿Sobre? — repitió

—Nada, olvídalo— se llevó la mano a la cienes y se dispuso a seguir caminando cuando una hoja se arrastró por el aire y de detuvo en sus piernas

Se agacho para cogerla

La imagen estaba borrosa y cubierta de tierra, la hoja era tan amarilla que parecía bañada en café, un SE BUSCA en letras mayúsculas se dibujaban abajo, y la foto de la chica, una chica de ojos hundidos en su rostro, muy joven, tal vez de ocho o nueve años

De cabello castaño, preciosos ojos azules, y una profunda mirada de tristeza

¿Acaso? Esa chica era, era…

¿Era Helga?

Oh…

.

 **Corto lo sé pero por ahora debo dejarlo así por que así termina el capítulo pero pronto vendrá la revelación de la verdad**

 **Apenas terminare vacaciones,**

 **¿Cómo les fue a ustedes?**

 **Espero que regresen con gran energía a sus obligaciones diarias y si ya volvieron espero que les este pasando solo cosas buenas y positivas y de lo mejor**


	9. Capitulo 9: Emilie Sagée

**Escuche la canción de Astral Romance de Nightwish mientras escribía esto, por si quieren ambientarse queda excelente ya que lo que viene a continuación tal vez los traume de por vida**

 **Los derechos no me pertenecen…**

 **Nos vemos abajo (si llegan muajajaja)**

 **.**

Emilie Sagée

.

Helga miro expectante a la mujer, esta ladeó la cabeza hacia los espejos mirando al vacío en un gesto espeluznante

—Y bien— hablo la rubia exasperada

—¿Has oído hablar de Emile Sagée?

—No— respondió impaciente

—Ella era una mujer que vivió durante el 1800, preciosa claro, una mujer respetable, originaria de Francia, trabajaba como maestra en Letonia

—¿Y eso a que viene?

La mujer se volteó a mirarla fijamente y Helga se encogió en el sillón

—No vuelvas a interrumpirme— la señalo con su dedo esquelético y sus largas uñas— Bien, ¿en que me quede? — Helga pensó en responder, pero prefirió callar, esa mujer daba escalofríos y no quería exasperarla, no mientras no supiera a donde podría escapar— Oh si, esta mujer, a los 16 años se uno a los esotéricos de Letonia, y a los 32 años se encontró con su otro yo

—¿Otro yo?

La mujer la miro mal

—Dopelganger, alter ego… ahora si no hay más preguntas guarda silencio Helga— Helga se abstuvo de preguntar como sabia su nombre— bueno como todos saben cuándo te encuentras con tu otro yo por tradición debes morir, cualquier esotérico sabe esto, bueno, ella no tuvo el cuidado necesario y sus alumnos descubrieron a este doble al verlo de ambular mientras veían a su profesora en otro lugar, eso claro, era imperdonable, y debía ser castigada con la pérdida de su alma

Helga no sabía que rayos estaba escuchando, toda esa historia era absurda y no estaba entendiendo nada, ¿que había de ella?

—Helga dime algo, ¿Cómo se llaman tus padres?

Helga la miro extraño

—¿No deberías saberlo ya?, eres sitica ¿no? — pensó en un intento por probarla

—Yo lo sé, pero quiero que me respondas, puedes cooperar o irte, eso no cambiara nada respecto a tu destino

Helga miro hacia los espejos que la replicaban, pero no vio nada, hace nos momentos se reflejaba y ahora, era como si no estuviese, solo se veía la tela rojiza del sillón

Miro a la mujer aterrada

—Miriam y Bob Pataky

La mujer lanzo la cabeza hacia atrás en una carcajada que no podía ser más escalofriante

—Como lo sospeche

—¿Qué cosa? ¿De qué rayos habla?

La mujer la miro con un gesto divertido en el rostro

—Miriam y Bob Pataky no son tus padres Helga

—¿A qué se refiere?

La mujer ladeo la cabeza y de pronto la habitación se inundó de un aire insoportable y un gigantesco remolino levanto a Helga haciéndola girar hasta perder el conocimiento

.

—¿Que tienes ahí? — pregunto Dante observando las manos temblorosas de Arnold, pero cuando estuvo por acercarse Arnold lo escondió en su espalda

—No es algo que te incumba

Se alejó a toda velocidad golpeando a las personas y tirando dos puestos, corrió hasta que se sintió lo suficientemente solo

Levanto el papel, pero para su sorpresa este estaba en blanco

¿Lo había tirado? ¿Había visto mal acaso?

¿Que estaba sucediendo?

De pronto un frio calante lo alcanzo y comenzó a darse cuenta que corrió sin rumbo y ahora estaba perdido, frente a él había un rio, bravo y rápido, una caída ahí seria mortal, a su alrededor no había una sola persona

¿Cómo había llegado ahí?

Sintió el frio calarle las venas, tenía que volver, el problema era

¿Hacia dónde?

.

Helga abrió los ojos y se encontró frente a una escena escalofriante, una mujer se encontraba atada en una mesa de tortura, mientras era estirada sin piedad

—¿Donde están? — exclamo una mujer más, Helga no pudo ver más que su cabello negro a través de la capa que se acercaba a la escena disfrutando del dolor de la fuerte mujer que le lanzo una potente mirada de odio

Helga estaba paralizada

—No te acercarás a ella, jamás la encontraras, no le aras daño

De pronto del pecho de la mujer salió un líquido negro y espeso que escurrió por todos lados a cantidades tan fuertes que todos se comenzó a inundar de él

—Tu, maldita bruja, tú fuiste la que provoco todo esto— exclamo la mujer que empezaba a ser sumergida en el espesor del liquido

Ahora la mujer atada era la que reía

Helga comenzó a notar como el líquido también empezaba a cubrirla a ella

Intento correr, pero el líquido era tan espeso que la anclo en su lugar

De pronto el escenario desapareció y se encontró frente a la que sin lugar a dudas era un templo antiguo y escalofriante, no más que todo lo demás claro

Helga vio a una mujer encapuchada moverse entre las sombras hasta llegar a las puertas del templo donde ante sus desesperados toquidos un sacerdote abrió levemente la entrada

La mujer discutió con él, pero el hombre la corrió desesperado diciéndole que mujeres como ella no eran bienvenidas en el templo de Dios

La mujer callo a llorar en el suelo cuando las puertas se le fueron serradas, mientras abrazaba al bulto en sus brazos

De pronto comenzó a llover, descontroladamente, Helga vio a los arboles quemarse con los rayos y a la mujer reír estridentemente, al compás del apocalíptico escenario

Un rayo potente partió el templo en dos

La escena desapareció ante sus ojos

.

Helga despertó y se encontró de nuevo frente al sillón, la anciana la miraba con un gesto de diversión en el rostro

—Viste a la pequeña en brazos de la mujer

Helga no respondió mientras aún se recuperada, pero lo que estaba por escuchar a continuación no se compararía con nada de lo que vio

—La pequeña era hija de una bruja, hijos del demonio eran como le llamaban, era la pequeña hija de Emilie Sagée, para que no se la arrebataran, utilizo fuerzas oscuras, fuerzas que no pudo controlar, logro la inmortalidad, pero no era infinita, y un este siglo se acaba su plazo, logro crear un trato con una humilde y maltrecha familia, ¿quieres adivinar qué familia es esa?

Helga apenas podía respirar

—Veo que no quieres, pues bien, lo diré por ti, Bob y Miriam Pataki, como no puede ser más evidente— añadió— ellos no son tus padres…— hiso una pausa y lo siguiente lo dijo con una voz más oscura y masculina que no era de ella— tu madre es Emilie Sageé, la única mujer que ha logrado sobrevivir a un dopelganger y adivina quien tendrá que pagar el precio de eso, si linda, tú lo aras, porque, así como a tu madre te ha llegado el tiempo de pagar lo que ella hiso, pero ¡Emilie Sagée aún vive!

La mujer rio estruendosamente

—Si si si— comenzó a danzar por el lugar y Helga no pudo más que pronunciar monosílabos—Tu madre es Olga Pataki, aquella a la que llamas hermana

.

Arnold llevaba casi una hora caminando ¿Dónde se había metido?, de pronto, como no podía tener mejor suerte comenzó a llover, pero esa lluvia no era normal, vio rayos caer a corta distancia

Eso no pintaba bien, si la lluvia seguía así desbordaría el rio

De prono un rayo partió un árbol frente a él, comenzó a correr deseando no ser el blanco de ninguno

.

 **Muajajaja soy muy mala, yo lo sé, pero el capítulo se quedará hasta aquí**

 **Por cierto, la historia de Emilie Sagée es verídica, pueden buscarlo en google**

 **Espero haberles echo sufrir solo un poco**

 **Cuéntenme que les pareció**

 **Mil gracias por sus alentadores comentarios a luisa, PhantomLisu amanecer 31, serenitymoon20, MacaG26, elisa20da, CONO, nattgeo, guest… ah y a mi adorado phantom343 (jeje eres un chico muy insistente)**

 **SI me falta alguien háganmelo saber**

 **Llevo 4 botos para la historia en la montaña, de cómo la relación de Arnold y Helga llego a este punto ¿quién más se anota?**

 **Sin más que agregar les deseo una hermosa semana**

 **Atte. Anjiluz**


	10. Precentimientos y suplantaciones

**Capitulo nuevo, dolor aún más nuevo**

 **Los derechos no me pertenecen…**

 **Nos vemos abajo**

 **.**

Presentimientos y suplantaciones

.

Helga abrió los ojos sobresaltada

Estaba en su habitación

¿Un sueño? ¿Un maldito sueño?

Corrio hacia el espejo con las esperanzas de que así fuera, pero la marca seguía ahí

Negó con la cabeza una y otra vez mientras los recuerdos más recientes se aglomeraban en su mente

"Emilie Sagee" "Olga su madre" "dopelgangers" "Arnold" ¡Arnold!

Tenía que hablar con Arnold, lo había olvidado por completo

Escucho un gran barullo abajo y al llegar junto con el grupo se encontró con Arnold empapado siendo rodeado por sus compañeros y un furioso Simmons

—No tienen permitido salir, menos en estas condiciones de climas, ¿Dónde está Helga?

—Estoy aquí— señalo bajando los últimos escalones, escondió sus manos en sus bolsillos para que nadie viese que temblaba— ¿qué sucede?

—Señorita Pataki por que ha bajado hasta ahora, pensamos que no se encontraba

—Lo siento me sentía indispuesta— mintió

Arnold la miro de una forma que hiso desear a Helga salir corriendo, la miro como si fuese una extraña, una inmundicia, la peor basura

¿Qué le estaba sucediendo?

—Lo siento chicos, pero Arnold te quedará sancionados por hoy no participaras en las actividades, en cuanto a ti Helga, lo mejor será que te quedes a descansar hasta que te encuentres mejor, luces pálida— añadió Simmons con dulzura, pero Helga apenas lo escucho

Los alumnos se retiraron y Helga y Arnold quedaron frente a frente, sin pronuncias una sola palabra, Arnold seguía mirándola de igual forma hasta que… ¿sonrió?

Una sonrisa escalofriante, una sonrisa que no era de él

—¿Arnold? —hablo Helga con temor

—Así que se llama Arnold— añadió con un tono de voz que jamás le había escuchado

¿Qué estaba pasando?

—¿Qué sucede Arnold? ¿De qué hablas?

Pero Arnold se limitó a caminar a la concina, Helga lo siguió en silencio

—Ar…

—Yo no soy tu querido amiguito— interrumpió—pero si lo quieres de vuelta, tendrás que comportarte

¿Qué?

—De que hablas? ¿Qué está pasando?

—¿Quieres ver a Arnold no es verdad? Pues es mejor que cooperes

Se acercó a ella tomándola por el cuello con rudeza, Helga lo miro con una mescla de odio y terror

—Tu… tú no eres Arnold— añadió cuando pudo verlo a los ojos

—¿Valla que eres lenta, pero tu Arnold no lo es, él lo descubrió, sin necesidad de mucho descubrió demasiado, no sé de donde saco esa estúpida fotografía, pero que ¿crees linda?, que ahora él grita tu nombre con desesperación — añadió sanguinario mientras presionaba la tráquea de la chica— ¡Helga! ¡Helga! No lastimes a Helga— lo imito con burla y exagerados ademanes— que ingenuos y estúpidos son estas generaciones

Helga lucho por zafarse, pero el chico parecía haber solo empezado

La levanto del piso

—No me colmes la paciencia hija del demonio, si quieres a tu querido Arnold de vuelta deberás mantenerte calladita mientras yo hago mi trabajo, ¿has entendido?

Helga asintió mientras se enterraba las uñas en las manos hasta sentir la calidez de su sangre resbalar por sus dedos

EL chico la dejo caer

—¿Por ahora yo soy Arnold, has entendido?, no hagas ninguna estupidez

Helga tocia repetidamente mientras luchaba con toda su voluntad para no llorar

—Dirígeme a su habitación

Helga se levantó con trabajo

—Púdrete— le escupió

El chico rio

—Ya lo veremos— y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo

Helga entonces comenzó a llorar, con lágrimas retenidas y sollozos apagados

Arnold, Arnold, NO, NO, no

—Perdóname Arnold, no sé qué sucede, pero si te hacen daño por culpa mía… jamás debimos ser amigos, mi compañía solo te ha puesto en peligros, desearía no haberte conocido si de esa forma te protejo… Te encontrare

Helga pensó uno y otra vez que aquello era un sueño, pero no lo era, claro que no lo era

Doblo sus mangas hasta los codos, respiro hondo y se dispuso a buscar a aquella vieja loca

.

Nehemías volvía a su tienda cuando sintió una presencia extra y al entrar encontró el cuarto de los espejos abierto

OH no

Corrió hacia ahí y se encontró con una chica rubia inconsciente en el sillón

Como había entrado, como había llegado hasta ahí

Nehermia vio sus propias ropas esparcidas en un rincón y entonces lo entendió, alguien se había hecho pasar por ella, pero aquella chica ¿Qué hacia ahí? ¿Qué le había sucedido?

—Helga— la llamó, pero no respondió

Se limitó a hacerle un hechizo de olvido y trasporto su cuerpo hasta el lugar donde sabia se hospedaba, después se dedicaría a resolver el resto

.

Helga corrió como nunca en su vida corrió hasta que callo de rodillas frente a aquella puerta justo cuando la mujer la abría, cayendo a sus pies

—¿Niña que haces aquí? — susurro Nehemia segura de haberla mandado a la casa de su hospedaje hace no mucho y no parecía que el hechizo de olvido hubiese funcionado

Helga se levantó y encaro a la mujer

—¿Dónde está Arnold? ¿Qué hiciste con él?

Negrería la miro sorprendida sin poder comprender

Llevo una mano a Helga, pero esta se alejo

—Responde— dijo con lágrimas escurriendo por sus mejillas, Helga no se molestó en limpiarlas

Nehemías sabía que había sucedido lo que temía, se estaba cumpliendo, tenía que ayudarlos a toda costa

—Pasa y explícame que ha sucedido

Helga negó con todas sus fuerzas, pero… ¿Qué tenía que perder? ¿Qué tenía que perder ahora?

Asintió entrando

Gerald observaba con aburrimiento el interesante relato del anciano actual sacerdote de una capilla junto a un templo destrozado, les contaba una absurda leyenda sobre un rayo y una mujer con poderes mágicos

Giro hacia un lado distinto para bostezar cuando un trozo de papel se estrelló contra su rostro, se asombró al ver una fotografía, la misma que había visto aquel día en una pizarra, la observo minuciosamente, no sabía por qué, pero la chica de la fotografía le recordaba a alguien

Casi podía decir que se parecía ah. ah ¿Helga?

Negó con la cabeza

Menuda estupidez

No supo por qué, pero aun que tuvo el impulso de desechar el documento lo doblo en un pequeño pedazo y lo guardo en su bolsillo

Algo no estaba bien, lo presentía

¿Además, aun no entendía la actitud de Arnold, porque había salido con ese clima, a donde había ido? ¿Y por qué lucia tan… cambiado?

Sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro, pero antes de que se decidiera a girarse alguien le susurro

"Arnold está en peligro"

Esa voz era de ¿Helga?

Se giró, pero no vio absolutamente nada

Volvió a negar con la cabeza negando sus menudas estupideces, pero esta vez ni el mismo se lo creyó

Definitivamente algo no estaba bien

Cuando nadie lo veía se decidió y volvió a la casa sin notar que había logrado preocupar e intrigar a Phobie y ahora lo seguía a pasos cortos

Phobie tenía un presentimiento

Algo no estaba bien

.

 **Dan Dan Dan**

 **Ahhh yo sufro también créanme, pero vamos avanzando, sé que es un enredadero pero el enredadero apenas está empezando a mostrar su centro**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, déjenme un review y cuéntenme que les pareció, sus comentarios son los que me inspiran para continuar**

 **Bueno sin más que agregar**

 **Chao**

 **ALAS DE ÁNGEL PATAS DE IGUANA QUE TENGAN UNA HERMOSA SEMANA**


	11. Capitulo 11: Acechos

**Hola a todos**

 **Si creían que ya las cosas estaban mal solo esperen**

 **Los derechos no me pertenecen**

 **Nos vemos abajo**

 **.**

Acechos

.

.

Arnold abrió los ojos, la cabeza le pesaba, sentía la migraña más horrible de la vida

—Helga— salió instintivamente de su boca

Observo el lugar, ¿una cueva? El lugar goteaba, intento moverse, pero se encontraba atado, eso lo alarmo

Escucho como con cada jalón un tintineo de cadenas lo sentenciaba

—Ola querido ya despertaste, bienvenido, ¿Qué te parece mi pequeña casa? ¿Acogedora? Yo sé que si

Una mujer se aproximó a él, o el supuso que era una mujer porque solo pudo escuchar su afilada voz mientras observaba una larga capa oscura deslizarse entre el húmedo piso y un rostro oculto tras una espesa capucha

La mujer se arrodillo al lado de Arnold tomándole el mentón y levantando su sudoroso rostro con unas alargadas uñas que se le clavaron en la piel

—Eres lindo, tienes un rostro exquisito en realidad, pero le falta algo de dureza, de severidad, a un que después de lo que hare contigo no la necesitaras, que lastima, será un desperdicio— se acercó y Arnold sintió su respiración sobre sus labios

La mujer intentaba besarlo y cuando Arnold se agito con todas sus fuerzas la mujer comenzó a reír

—Que adorable, pero si vieses mi rostro suplicarías por una mirada mía tan solo, en fin, cuestión de gustos

Se alejó dejándolo completamente en soledad y Arnold lucho con todo su ser descubriendo que en un instante su voz se había extinguido… ya no podía hablar

Abrió y cerró la boca en un momento repetitivo esperando lograr algo

No lo logro

.

Helga siguió a la anciana dentro de la tienda y cuando vio que se dirigía a aquella puerta de nuevo, retrocedió

—Oh no, yo no pienso entrar a ese endemoniado lugar otra vez

La mujer ladeo la cabeza hacia ella

¿Qué le había sucedido a aquella chica, de que tanto se había perdido?

—Niña— la mujer intento acercarse, pero Helga se alejo

—No se acerque— exclamo furiosa

La mujer soltó un bufido

—Niña, no sé qué ha sucedido pero no voy a hacerte daño

Helga por supuesto que no le creyó

La mujer la miro con comprensión, pero no había tiempo para ello

—No tienes elección

Y Helga lo sabía, por supuesto que lo sabia

Sin una palabra más siguió a la mujer hacia aquella endemoniada habitación de espejos

Con cada paso que daba se sentía morir y no lo soportaba más, esto no podía estarle pasando, esta era una horrible pesadilla, esto no era verdad, esto no podría ser verdad

Llegaron a aquel circulo con aquellos sillones forrados, ahora el rojo de su forro le calaba los ojos dolorosamente, ya ni siquiera se atrevió a mirar los espejos para comprobar si se reflejaba o no

La mujer rodeo la habitación encendiendo una serie de velas blancas hasta que la última vela blanca comenzó a consumirse no se sentó y presto atención a su visita

—La próxima vez que quieras una visita de esta clase Helga deberás escuchar la voz de las personas, solamente personas de oscuro corazón se reflejan en estos espejos y su voz resonara con eco en una habitación sin paredes

Helga no entendió el porqué de la explicación, pero francamente no le importaba mucho

—Tienes algún objeto de él chico preso

¿Del chico preso?

—De Arnold, tienes un objeto que le pertenezca— aclaro sin gota de paciencia

—¿Una fotografía funcionara?

—Perfecto

Helga saco su relicario sonrojándose apenada por la particular forma de corazón que lo caracterizaba, sintiéndose tonta por preocuparse por ello en esos momentos

Se lo extendió a la mujer que lo recibió sin mostrar ninguna expresión

—Ahora lo entiendo— susurro simplemente

—¿Qué cosa? — pregunto al borde de la histeria

—Ahora entiendo por qué se lo llevaron… lo amas

Helga sintió las lágrimas aglomerarse en su garganta, era lo mismo que ella pensaba, aunque no entendiera mucho si sabía que si algo le había ocurrido a Arnold era por su culpa, nunca debió acercarse a él

La mujer paso sus manos agrietadas sobre la fotografía hasta que empezó a soltar una especie de destello rojo apenas perceptible

Helga contuvo el aliento, lista para salir corriendo si era necesario

Pero la luz se extinguió

—Algún poder más fuerte que el mío está controlando el paralelismo no puedo acceder a su ubicación

—¿Y eso que significa? — exclamo Helga desesperada

—Que esto es más grave de lo que creí

.

La mujer la había obligado volver a casa y descansar hasta que pudiese encontrar una solución, Helga había olvidado agregar el pequeño detalla de que un impostor de Arnold rondaba por ahí

¿Sonaba tan loco como ella lo pensaba? Si, en definitiva, nadie le creería

Cuando entro en aquella casa sintió como alguien la estrellaba contra la pared mientras golpeaba su rostro contra el duro cemento

—Como se te ocurre salir de esa forma, que no has entendido lo que sucede no puedes ir a ningún lado sin mi permiso, usted señorita es ahora una rehén, la vida de tu amigo está en riesgo, tu libertad por este mundo patético fue una ilusión, y ya se acabo

Helga resbalo por la pared hasta el suelo mientras su nariz sangraba alarmantemente

No se giró hacia el chico, quedándose en esa posición, cuando lo sintió aproximarse se preparó para pelear si era necesario aun siendo consiente de con cuento la superaba en fuerzo y agilidad

—¿Qué está sucediendo niños, que clase de comportamiento indecente es ese?

Helga nunca se había sentido tan aliviada de escuchar a aquel anciano reprenderla y mandarlos a su habitación, lo que si le sorprendió es que no hiciese ninguna pregunta por su rostro sangrante ni el hecho de que era evidente que había sido agredida

Helga dio vueltas una y otra vez sin saber a quién más recurrir, hasta que se lo ocurrió alguien, tal vez no era la mejor idea que había tenido, pero funcionaria

.

Gerald llego a la casa sin notar aun a Phobie tras él, cruzo la reja justo cuando noto a Helga descender del balcón con una improvisada soga, cuando la vio aterrizar y correr hacia la entrada se ocultó para no ser visto y descubrir si aquello era un indicio de aquel presentimiento extraño

Se dispuso a seguirla

La chica corría como alma que lleva el diablo por lo que le costó trabajo seguirle el paso hasta un punto en el que pensó que iban por un camino sin rumbo hasta que esta se detuvo frente a un puesto y luego otro preguntando y preguntando mientras las personas les daban indicaciones

Llegaron a una granja y Gerald pudo presencia a Helga tocar con desesperación la cerca blanca que rodeaba el lugar

Un chico conocido se asomo

Era el chico de la excursión

—Dante— susurro Helga sin aliento— necesito que me escuches algo grave a pasado y no creo que ninguno de mis atolondrados compañeros valla a escucharme

Dante solo asintió completamente confundido permitiéndole el paso sin dudarlo

Gerald sintió de nuevo una mano en el hombro, sintió sudar frio esperando una experiencia como la anterior pero solo se encontró con los ojos de Phobie completamente confundida

—¿Por qué acechas a Helga?

.

Dante se sentía muy confundido desde que vio a aquel chico con cara de terror salir corriendo, estaba claro que no le agradaba, pero su comportamiento lo intrigaba

Pero no ninguna intriga se comparó con la intriga que lo domino cuando vio a Helga tocar desesperadamente la puerta suplicando atención, le permitió pasar sin rechistar, sus ojos azules cargados de pánico casi lo desarmaron

El paso a su sala, un espacio pequeño y colorido que casi se burlaba de la situación

—No hay tiempo para explicar a fondo, ni siquiera yo he comprendido del todo, no sé qué es verdad y que es falso, pero si se tres cosas, han secuestrado a Arnold, es por culpa mía y nadie va a creerme

Dante paso la mirada por su rostro convenciéndose de que no le estaba jugando ninguna mala pasada, pero no era así, la chica rubia estaba siendo completamente sincera

—¿Qué tengo que hacer? — y por primera vez desde esa situación Helga sonrió ampliamente

.

Arnold pudo soportarlo bien las dos primeras horas, pero ahora la sed y el hambre estaba venciéndolo, aun así, no recibió ni un solo bocado de lo que la mujer intento hacerle comer

Cada vez que ella volvía Arnold sentía unas inmensas ganas de vomitar, y sus esfuerzos por intentar hablar morían en saco roto, cada vez se sentía más débil, cada vez se sentía más cercano a la muerte

Ni siquiera comprendía que estaba ocurriendo solo recordaba una fuerte tormenta, como un par de árboles obstruyeron su camino y después…

Oscuridad

Negó con la cabeza repetidamente

Ya habría tiempo para especulaciones, por ahora debía salir de ahí

—Que ocurre galán, porque tan molesto— se inclinó hacia él— extrañas tu voz, cuanto lo siento, enserio, pero por ahora te arrebatare algo mas así no lo sufrirás tanto

Y sin que la mujer siquiera lo tocara Arnold perdió la vista y entonces el pánico comenzó

 **Soy la persona más mala del mundo como puedo hacerles esto a mi pareja favorita**

 **Jeje okey okey, ¿qué les ha parecido?, cuéntenme que piensan que pasara ¿Cuáles son sus teorías?**

 **He tendió unos de los días más cansados de mi vida y apenas puedo con mi existencia, pero aquí me tienen cumpliendo**

 **Espero que tengan una hermosa semana, les deseo lo mejor**

 **Atte. Anjiluz**


	12. Capitulo 12: ¿Casualidades?

**Hola, hermosas vacaciones que me dan el tiempo de escribir, aquí tienen el siguiente capitulo**

 **Si quieren saber que me inspiro mientras escribía escuchen** **Take Flight** **de** **Linsey Stirling** **¡Hermosa melodía!**

 **Los derechos no me pertenecen…**

 **Nos vemos abajo**

 **.**

¿Casualidades?

— ¿Por qué acechas a Helga? — Gerald se giró recuperando el aliento

Phobie llevaba siguiéndolo hace casi una hora, desde que se fue de la visita guiada con una cara de loco que sorpresivamente nadie noto, vio a su amiga saltar del balcón de cristal con la misma expresión y no dudo ni un instante en seguirlos

—No sé qué ocurre, alguien me dijo… me dijo que Arnold estaba en problemas

— ¿Alguien?

—No lo sé, fue una voz, algo… no sé cómo explicarlo, solo… es complicado, pero le creo, algo me lo dice, siempre tuvimos esa extraña comunicación, y sé que él me necesita Phobie, y presiento que Helga sabe más que yo por que antes de seguirla entre en la casa y Arnold no estaba, no responde a su teléfono, no sé qué está ocurriendo

Phobie se acuclillo junto a él

—Helga ha estado muy extraña desde que llegamos— guardo silencio— ella cree que no le he escuchado llorar y salir corriendo por la noche

Recargo su cabeza sobre el hombro del chico agotada, Gerald se recargo sobre la cabeza de la morena sintiéndose igual, sus amigos les estaban ocultando cosas, y no comprendían por que

— ¿Chicos, que hacen aquí?

—¡Lila!— ambos se levantaron sobre saltados

—La excursión termino, el profesor los busca— aclaro mientras mostraba los folletos entregados en el campanario

—Por favor diles que iremos en un momento

.

Helga le conto todo lo que había sucedido en camino a la casa de la anciana, Dante para sorpresa de Helga nunca mostro una expresión de desconcierto o duda, creyó cada una de sus palabras

—Helga… en este pueblo, esta clase de cosas no son nuevas, han ocurrido una serie de sucesos extraños desde antes de mis abuelos, claro que se ha vuelto algo tan rutinario que a nadie le sorprende ya

—Entonces a ti…

—¿Me han sucedido cosas así?, claro— sonrió con amargura

—Mi padre…— suspiro antes de continuar— el murió ahogado en el rio

Helga lo miro boquiabierta

A Dante se le rompió la voz

—Todos dicen que fue un accidente, pero yo lo vi, algo emergió del agua, algo lo arrastra cuando el limpiaba su rifle de casa, pero solo tenía 8 años, quien iba a creerme… no he podido olvidar su expresión mientras me gritaba que corriera

Helga al ver su expresión llevo una mano a su rostro, Dante la miro sorprendido y acurruco sus mano entre las suyas

—Estoy bien, enserio, no es nada comparado con…

—Claro que si, a cada uno nos duele lo que nos ha ocurrido, ningún dolor puede hacerse menos

Sorprendiendo a Helga la atrapo por la cintura y la envolvió en sus brazos

—El universo me mando un ángel— susurro contra su cabello

Helga se quedó sin aliento

.

Gerald y Phobie se miraron sorprendidos el uno al otro mientras veían a lo lejos a Helga abrazar a aquel chico con tal naturalidad, no habían escuchado nada lo que les permitió especular toda clase de cosas

.

La mujer salió antes de que Helga pudiese tocar la puerta y la arrastro adentro, Dante apenas puedo atravesar la puerta antes de esta se serrara estruendosamente

—Lo encontré— exclamo sin ningún saludo

— ¿Dónde está?

La mujer miro al joven detenidamente

—No deberías estar aquí

El chico la miro aturdido

— ¿Por qué? — pregunto Helga por él

—No es tu lucha— aclaro con una mirada gélida

—Hare lo que yo decida Nehermia

Helga los miro sorprendidos, ¿se conocían?

—Ella… es la hermana de mi padre

.

—¿Deberíamos entrar?

Phobie observo aterrada el escalofriante lugar

—Mejor esperemos a que salga y la abordaremos

.

—Su… su hermana… pero

—Lo sé— rio estruendosamente— me veo muy vieja para tener 30 años, el precio de la magia linda

—Sé que aún no me perdonas, jamás me creerás que yo no fui la causante de su muerte

—Quien más si no tu

—Tan terco como siempre verdad— volvió a reír antes de volver su atención a la rubia

—Está en una cueva en lo profundo del bosque, cerca de un matorral, la reconocerás por que estará rodeada de árboles inclinados en arco, como si le hicieran una reverencia

— ¿Qué? Eso es todo

—Lo siento, como te dije no puedo internarme en ello, el poder es más grande que yo

Helga bajo la cabeza alarmada, ¿Qué rayos hacia Arnold en una cueva?

Respiro para calmarse

Lo encontraría, claro que lo encontraría, se habían metido con Betzy y los 5 vengadores y ahora pagarían el precio

—¿Lista?— susurro Dante a su lado

—Gracias por ayudarme— susurro de vuelta antes de dejar el lugar

.

— ¡Están saliendo!

—Sabes me siento un acosador

—Eso es lo de menos Gerald, muévete hay que alcanzarlos

.

Hela sentía que con cada paso el bosque se volviera más oscuro y espeso, hasta que llego un punto en el que los arboles carecían de hojas y casi podía jurar que se cubrían de espinas, buscaron hasta que la noche los alcanzo pero no logro encontrar nada

—Helga, lo siento pero lo mejor será que volvamos

.

Gerald y Phobie lograron seguirlos al principio pero aquel lugar era un inminente laberinto y ahora estaban irremediablemente perdidos

.

Dante conocía el lugar como la palma de su mano y habían logrado llegar a la posada sin problema

— ¿Aquí te hospedas no es así?

Helga asintió enérgicamente

—Necesito entrar por la ventana

— ¿La ventana?

—Larga historia— suspiro sin querer explicar demasiado

—Bien te ayudare

La soga que había colgado seguía ahí, así que sin gran esfuerzo logro volver a su habitación

Aterrizó en el balcón y se despidió de Dante con la mano prometiendo que al día siguiente continuarían con su búsqueda

Corrió las cortinas, y entro dejándose caer en la cama agotada cuando sintió que alguien la tomaba del cuello y la estrellaba contra las almohadas

—No puedes seguir una simple indicación, niña estúpida

.

Gerald se anclo al brazo de Phobie cuando comenzó a escuchar sonidos extraños, Phobie solo rodo los ojos sin admitir que estaba igual de asustada, quizás mas

De pronto una tormenta comenzó y decidieron ocultarse, divisaron una cueva a lo lejos, esta se veía quizás como lo más aterrador del lugar, pero lo suficientemente grande como para refugiarse

.

Helga se revolvió tratando de recuperar el aliento

—No sabes lo mucho que me gustaría matarte en estos momentos— apretó su agarre— pero tengo ordenes, sin embargo nada me dice que no puedo divertirme contigo, ¿verdad?

Helga lo miro con odio, despreciando como aquel ser se regodeaba por ahí con el cuerpo de su amado

Supuso que al tener un cuerpo humano podría tener dolores humanos así que sin dudarlo un momento llevo su rodilla a su entrepierna con toda la fuerza que su experiencia en peleas le había concedido

—Maldita sea— mientras el maldecía del dolor Helga aprovecho para correr a la puerta

Pero para su sorpresa el chico se recuperó rápido y antes de que ella pudiese tocar la perilla la atrapo y la arrastro de los tobillos, pero antes de que el pudiese ponerle una mano encima, el miedo, quizá la angustia llenaron a Helga de una determinación arrolladora, levanto la pierna y golpeo al chico en el pecho y este salió desprendido hacia atrás con una velocidad bestial estrellándose contra el tocador que se hiso pedazos sobre él

Cuando Helga se acercó él estaba inconsciente

¿Ahora qué?

Desato su soga improvisada y lo ató tanto como pudo y lo arrastro hasta el pasillo hasta la habitación contigua a la de ella que parecía ser un almacén, al salir lo serró a capa y espada

Eso le daría algo de tiempo

No comprendía como había logrado aquello pero no había tiempo para pensarlo

— ¿Helga? ¿Ocurre algo, estas bien?

Helga miro a la pelirroja que la miraba angustiada

Lila se arrodilló junto a ella que sudaba frio y angustia

—Solo salí a correr Lila, no seas exagerada

La alejo y entro en su habitación

Dio vueltas y vueltas sin sabes que hacer, hasta que comenzó a lanzar las cosas una tras otra hasta que un candelabro se encontró contra el balcón estrellando el cristal

Este empezó a provocar un sonido extraño, como de electricidad

Helga se acercó despacio, casi a gatas

El balcón desprendía una luz roja, similar a la que desprendía su medallón cuando la anciana intentaba encontrar a Arnold

Acerco su mano al cristal y sintió como una electricidad le hormigueaba por todo el cuerpo

Se alejó asustada y vio como el brillo reducía, al volver a intentarlo el brillo aumento se acercó más y de pronto la sensación se volvió insoportable pero ya no podía alejarse de pronto la luz la cubría a ella también y sin poder evitarlo fue arrastrada dentro de esa luz

La habitación quedo vacía

.

Phobie se acurrucaba a Gerald mientras la lluvia prometía convertirse en diluvio

De pronto algo a lo lejos les llamo la atención, una especie de destello, como si algo estuviese incendiándose, se miraron entre sí, sin saber si lo mejor sería ir a investigar o salir corriendo en dirección contraria, algo les decía que esa era la mejor opción pero decidieron por la primera

.

Helga callo de bruces hasta estrellarse contra a una pared, miro hacia todas lados alarmada y se encontró con paredes de roca, el destello seguía cubriéndola hasta que se fue apagando dejándola en completa oscuridad

Ahora sí que tenía problemas

.

 **No me maten, aún seguimos en el clímax, créanme que ver a Helga sufrir me duele tanto como ustedes ¿escucharon la melodía? a mí me puso a mil mientras escribía**

 **Bien comencemos a responder preguntas**

 **evangelux:** ¡bienvenida nueva lectora! Deberás decirme que libro te recordó porque ya me pico la curiosidad, pero no, no me he basado en ningún libro todo salé de mi loca cabecita, respecto a si es humano o no el remplazo de Arnold pues digamos, que sí, pero un humano con cierto niveles espectrales que lo hacen superior a un humano XP, ya iras notándolo

 **elisa20da** : jajaja si escribes una historia definitivamente la leeré tienes un gran imaginación que celo (solo un poquito)

 **MacaG29** : Pues sí, Olga si es la madre de Helga, y valla que lo es, XP espero que no sea tarde para aclarar esa duda

 **Y muchas gracias a todos los que leen y siguen esta historia, perdonen si me falto responder alguna pregunta y si alguien tiene alguna duda que no sea spoiler se las responderé con gusto**

 **Sin más un gran beso y abrazo**

 **Que tengan una hermosa semana**


	13. Capitulo 13: ¿Deja vu?

**Perdón una y mil veces perdón por la tardanza**

 **Los derechos no me pertenecen**

 **Nos vemos abajo**

 **¿Deja vu?**

Helga lo supo, incluso antes de entrar en pánico supo que donde fuese que se encontrara, también se encontraba Arnold

Cuando aterrizó para su sorpresa seguía ilesa pero tan siega como un topo con una luz completamente inexistente, estar asustada era un peldaño que ya había superado hacia mucho, miedo era muy poco con lo que sentía ahora

Estaba completamente aterrada

¿Cómo había terminado metida en esto?

.

Phobie y Gerald perdieron la luz de la luna mientras avanzaban, Phobie se aferró al brazo de Gerald que temblaba igual o más que ella, ¿Quién los había mandado a alejarse de aquella excursión?

Nadie, solo su loca imprudencia

De pronto un grito que Phobie reconoció de inmediato

—¡Helga! — exclamo sin dudarlo, por supuesto que era Helga los sabía con certeza

Comenzó a correr mientras su visión se oscurecía más y más arrastrando a Gerald consigo

.

Helga se arrastró despacio con cuidado, vio de pronto que una parte muy al fondo parecía ser iluminada con velas, o tal vez un incendio, de cualquier forma, se arriesgaría

¿Nada peor podría pasar o sí?

De pronto una risa estruendosa la detuvo provocando que retrocediera, se acercó con cuidado tratando de mantenerse fuera de la luz para no ser visa

Se encontró con una ondeante capa negra, que desprendía la risa tenebrosa de una mujer y atado con el cuerpo vencido hacia el frente sin tener fuerzas ya para sostenerse, de rodillas sobre el húmedo piso se encontraba Arnold

Y Helga quiso gritar, se llevó una mano a la boca cuándo el llanto la atrapó antes de que los sollozos la delataran

¿Qué había hecho? ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

¡Que alguien le respondiera!

¡Que alguien le explicara por qué su vida de pronto se había ido a un hoyo que no tenía fin!

Arnold no hablaba, se mantenía inclinado sin que Helga pudiese ver su rostro y justo cuando la mujer desapareció al fondo Helga corrió hacia él, decisión que tal vez no era la más acertada

.

Phobie grito tratando se sostenerse andes de hundirse con un paso en falso, pero solo logro arrastrar a Gerald consigo, cayeron en un aterrizaje doloroso, pero más allá de un par de moretones estarían bien

El cuerpo de Gerald había amortiguado el de Phobie logrando que ella recibiera la menor parte del impacto

—¡Gerald! ¿Estás bien?

Este solo asintió sobándose el trasero, para después recordar que con aquella oscuridad Phobie no era capaz de verlo

La tomo de la mano para asegurarse que estaba a su lado

—Me encuentro bien, tranquila

La ayudo a levantase mientras avanzaban sobre ese profundo color negro

.

Helga callo frente a él sin molestarse por parar sus sollozos

—¡Arnold! ¡Arnold mírame!

Este abrió los ojos, pero su mirada parecía perdida, como si no lograra verla

—Arnold? —

Este levanto la cabeza mirando a todos lados con desesperación

Helga tomo su rostro para apaciguarlo

—Arnold soy yo

Pero él no respondió

—No puede hablar niñita, tampoco puede verte, puede escucharte lo cual me sorprende, pero no es relevante

Helga se precipito hacia atrás, protegiendo a Arnold con su cuerpo cuando la escalofriante muj… lo que sea con capa negra, quizá aún más oscura que aquella espeluznante cueva se precipito hacia ellos con una temeraria tranquilidad

—Sabía que esto funcionaria, deberían confiar más en mi

Y por un momento esa voz le resulto inmensamente conocida a Helga

Pero no logro saber quien

—Por cierto, dos de tus amiguitos también están aquí, porque no los invitamos a este hermoso reencuentro

Y con un hábil movimiento de mano los cuerpos de Phobie y Gerald se hicieron presentes, completamente aturdidos

—Hola chicos, que gusto verlos— exclamo el cuerpo oculto en la capa

Estos miraron a todos lados tratando de comprender como habían llegado ahí

Miraron al frente y se encontraron con la mirada de Helga que se encontraba quizá mas aterrada y confundida que ellos, pudieron ver tras ella, el cuerpo de Arnold, quizá inconsciente… quizá muerto

Gerald corrió hacia ellos, pero la mujer los detuvo con un solo movimiento que lo regreso al mismo lugar al lado de Phobie, pero sin que sus piernas respondieran, Phobie decidió no moverse hasta evaluar y comprender la situación

—Aléjate— exclamo la mujer moviéndose hacia Helga

Empujo a Helga sin tocarla hasta que esta se estrelló contra una la rocosa pared, la mujer se acercó a Arnold y levanto su agotada cabeza

—Helga querida, porque no te quedas a observar el espectáculo

Y entonces Helga lo supo, ese tono condescendiente no podía ser de nadie más que de…

Corrió hacia la mujer antes de que esta pudiera preverlo, salto sobre ella sin pensar un instante en lo que hacía, y con una fuerza que de nuevo nacía de ella como en el enfrentamiento anterior, una fuerza que desconocía y no contralaba logro arrancar la capa de la mujer sin que esta lo evitara

El largo trapo cayó al piso revelando a la portadora

—¡Lila! — exclamo Phobie en un aliento

Lila era ahora quien observaba a su alrededor aterrada, como si esperara que alguien ajeno a ellos llegará y descubriera su descuido

—Lo soy, y eso que, jamás me han conocido, me he esforzado demasiado para lograr controlar este poder y la confianza de los grandes y no lo echaran a perder

Parecía al borde del llanto, se miraron sin saber a qué se refería

Entonces Helga recordó aquel sueño que tubo donde se casaba con Arnold y Lila lo raptaba teniendo ella como encargo tener que recuperarlo

Si, en aquel momento ese sueño de chiquilla le sonaba trillado, pero ahora viendo la situación tal vez salvar al primer hombre no era tan absurdo como todo esto

Lila trato de levantar la capa, pero Helga, sin saber por qué lo hacía realmente, se la arrebato antes de que pudiese tocarla y la alejo de ella

—Devuélveme eso

Pero Helga solo camino en reversa, Lila ya no la ataco, tal vez la fuente de aquel extraño poder era esa capa, en un movimiento se la puso

Y algo dentro de ella ardió, con una pasión feroz, irreconocible

La sensación de poder

Sin saber cómo es que sabía que hacer levanto la mano y en un gesto la pelirroja fue elevada en el aire, Helga asustada por su logro retiro la mano dejándola caer en un golpe que la dejo inconsciente

Se quitó aquel trapo endemoniado y corrió hacia Phobie y Gerald que ya se encontraba junto a Arnold

—Tenemos que salir, debemos salir ya

Lucharon desesperadamente por desencadenarlo hasta que Helga pensó en algo

Volvió por la capa, se la uso con el mayor asco posible y sin saber realmente que hacer trato de romper las cadenas en un corte invisible, pero no resulta, intento tirar de ella en la lejanía mientras hacia la pantomima, para su sorpresa funcionó, las cadenas se tensaron como si tirara de ellas y se rompieron Arnold casi callo hacia el frente si Gerald no detenía su caída

—Arnold— grito corriendo hacia él

Sin impórtale empujar a Gerald corrió hacia él, tomo su rostro y sollozo sin intentar ocultarlo

La mirada Arnold parecía vacía, sus labios se movían en un desesperado intento por hablar

Helga se odiaría hasta el final de sus días

—¿Qué esta sucediendo Helga?

Exclamo Phobie observando el cuerpo inconsciente de Lila y siendo consciente de que Gerald estaba tan consternado que también había perdido el habla

—No lo sé— no paro de sollozar— es una larga historia que ni siquiera yo comprendo, solo sé que Miriam no es mi madre, que algo intenta matarme y que he puesto a Arnold en peligro… y ni siquiera sé si es del todo cierto

Helga envolvió el cuello de Arnold con sus brazos tratando de calmar su desesperación que solo parecía incrementar

Lo ayudo a levantarse y Gerald coopero, entre los dos lograron sacarlo de ese espacio e introducirse de nuevo en la oscuridad con Phobie pisándoles los talones

Helga no noto que aun llevaba aquella capa puesta hasta que esta reflejo un color rojillo y brillante que ella ya había visto en dos ocasiones anteriores comenzó a centellar

Intento quitársela, pero ya era tarde el brillo era potente

Y entonces los consumió

Cuando la luz desapareció lograron ver una larga hilera de árboles y un bosque pantanoso, miraron tras de sí donde la entrada de aquella cueva aún se imponía

¿habían logrado salir?

¿De la nada?

¿Por qué a Helga esto ya no le sorprendía?

Dejaron que Arnold descansara recostándolo sobre una parte blanda del pasto

Phobie y Gerald se dedicaron a investigar en que parte del bosque se encontraban y como regresar, sin alejarse demasiado esta vez

Helga insistió en quedarse con Arnold

Se veía agotado, su respiración era irregular y su seño se fruncía en un puchero contenido

Eso le rompió el corazón

Miro la espesa capa aun colgando de sus hombros y pensó en algo

Se puso la capucha y deseando no cometer más estupideces solo rogo con toda su alma que Arnold sanara, Helga supo que habría un destello incluso antes de que pasara, tal vez ya empezaba a comprender como funcionaba todo aquella

Este comenzó a despertar con pequeños quejidos

—¿Arnold?

Se arrodillo junto a él

Pero no respondió

Parecía perdido ido, cuando le toco el hombro este la miro, realmente la miro, Helga tenía la certeza de que él ya podía ver, pero su mirada fue tan fría que le helo la sangre

Este volvió la vista al frente sin mencionar una palabra

—¿Arnold? ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Pero no respondió

—¿Arnold?

No hubo señal alguna de emoción

—¡cabeza de balón!

Pero no estaba resultando

Lo tomo por los hombros y lo agito con las fuerzas que le quedaban, pero esta vez ni siquiera la miro por más que Helga busco sus ojos

En un último impulso lo tomo por las solapas y lo beso, como solo ella sabía hacerlo

Se alejó, pero no parecía haber cambiado nada

—No me respondas entonces no me importa

Justo cuando estaba por levantarse una mano la detuvo

—¿Helga?

Los ojos de Arnold recuperaban vida

Helga lo miro expectante

Arnold se mantuvo en silencio un segundo y después… comenzó el pánico

—¡¿Qué me ocurrió?! No podía hablar no podía ver— se tomó la cabeza entre las manos, tiro de su cabello y se agito sin que Helga lograra calmarlo

—¡Tranquilo! — el golpe en la mejilla que le propicio Helga pareció serenarlo

—¿Espera, recuerdo que tu…— guardo silencio y después enarcó una ceja al preguntar— tú me besaste Helga?

Helga se sonrojo hasta los pies

—¿De todos los malditos problemas que hemos tenido es lo que vas a preguntar?

 **He vuelto, por cierto, si les dije en la anterior actualización que nunca había estado tan ocupada he roto ese record, pero espero pronto desahogarme**

 **¿Qué les ha parecido? Sus comentarios es lo que hacen que valga la pena el esfuerzo**

 **Que tengan un buen inicio de semana**

 **Les adora Anjiluz**


	14. Capitulo 14: Vacía

**Yo sé que no tengo perdón, pero al fin escogí mi especifico en la preparatoria y pues he estado muy ocupada estoy entre literatura y música**

 **Pero me he dado un chance esta escena tiene mucho guardada en mi mente, no me odien por favor**

 **Los derechos no me pertenecen**

 **Nos vemos abajo…**

 **.**

Vacía

.

—Chicos Phobie ha encontrado un rio dice que este desemboca al pueb…—se detuvo al verlos, ambos se miraban en silencio de una forma tan intensa que decidió dar media vuelta

Pero al ver que ninguno estaba dispuesto a hablar regreso

—Chicos— mencionó esta vez mas alto— deben venir, encontramos un camino

Helga se levantó sin mirarlo

Phobie les enseño el rio, que bajo la luz de la luna parecía negro y escalofriante, no más de lo que ya parecían sus vidas en esos instantes

Helga se inclinó a la orilla del rio, cubrió su rostro con el agua tratando de despejar sus ideas, habían sido días muy extraños desde que llegaron a aquella excursión, no se atrevía a hablar con Arnold sobre lo que había sucedido, miro de nuevo el rio salvaje, pero algo casi la hizo atragantarse, el reflejo sobre el agua no se movía con ella y.… no era ella

Callo hacia atrás golpeándose en la cabeza, pero sin tomarle importancia

Se arrastró hasta alejarse del reflejo

Phobie corrió hacia ella

—¿Ocurre algo?

—Solo han intentado matarme dos veces en un solo día, Arnold perdió la vista y el oído por un momento a manos de la perfecta Lila, ¡Claro que ocurre algo Phobie! — grito desesperada

Helga no quería más problemas quería creer que fue su imaginación, aunque fuese más absurda esa opción que el hecho de que su reflejo le sonrió e una forma tan aterradora que parecía declararle la muerte

—Hay que irnos— declaro simplemente

Arnold llego junto a Gerald justo cuando Helga tomaba la delantera

Ninguno se atrevió a mirarse

Nadie se sentía bien, el sueño los invadiera, la angustia se apodero de ellos, y habían presenciado cosas que jamás imaginaron que sucederían

Así que cuando lograron volver a la cabaña recibidos por el amanecer estaban seguros de que ninguno se levantaría al día siguiente

Cuando llegaron frente a sus habitaciones Helga vio el armario vacío y la cuerda junto al pie de la escalera

Había escapado

Miro hacia sus acompañantes casi temiendo que al perderlos de vista un segundo estos se presentaran ante ella ensangrentados y al borde de la muerte

—Un chico se hiso pasar por Arnold— comenzó sin esperar preguntas— logre libarme de él y atarlo en el armario, pero ha escapado… no es seguro estar aquí

Se miraron un instante

—¿Qué propones? — pregunto Gerald sin saber realmente que decir

—Hay que encontrarlo, él debe saber lo que está sucediendo

Buscaron en pisos y habitaciones, la ansiedad en Helga crecía cada vez más, corrió hacia la cocina y el patio mientras el resto buscaba a los alrededores esperando que nadie despertase, preguntándose que harían al día siguiente cuando preguntaran del porqué de su desaparición, del paradero de Lila, cuando se explicaran lo que sucedía

Helga llego a las jardineras que parecían estar completamente desiertas hasta que alguien la arrastro tras estas

—No grites— sintió el frio metal de un arma sobre su cuello

Helga pudo ver el arma, era una especie de daga dorada, su mango de madera tenia tallados signos que ella desconocía sin embargo le eran tan familiares, un recuerdo fugas después otro, justo cuando la navaja penetraba su garganta y atravesaba su cuello

Ni un grito, ni un sollozo, solo dolor y después… nada

.

Arnold sintió un sobre salto, una descarga de adrenalina momentánea que lo descoloco

—Helga— salió de sus labios

Corrió, corrió buscándola, dejando a Phobie con la palabra en la boca

Y la sintió la sintió hasta que llego al patio trasero, cerca de la jardinera

—Aquí— le llamo alguien

Se giró despacio casi esperando lo que encontraría

Un chico idéntico a él sostenía a Helga en brazos como a una novia, Helga permanecía inmóvil cubierta en sangre, aun despierta respirando con dificultad

Sus ojos se abrieron por completo

El chico la dejo caer sobre el pasto húmedo y se desvaneció

Arnold corrió hacia ella callo de rodillas sintiendo como el alma se alejaba de su cuerpo

—Helga— sollozo— ¡Helga!

Ella lo miro, Intento tocarlo, pero no pudo moverse, lo único que era capaz de sentir era dolor

El rostro de Arnold iba difuminándose en su mente, los recuerdos, las memorias, los llantos, Phobie, Miriam, Bob

Vio el rostro de cada uno

Hasta que no quedo nada, hasta que su vida, su pasado era solo un borrón blanco

Intento aferrarse, pero no lo logro

—Arnold— apenas logro susurrar mientras este sollozaba sobre su cuerpo

Phobie llego junto con Gerald gritando y cayendo en sus brazos

Gerald llamo con desesperación a emergencias, pero en el fondo todos sabían que era muy tarde

Sin embargo, el dolor de Helga seso, la sangre dejo de fluir sus ojos se serraron

Arnold sintió que el mundo lo destruía y entonces Helga abrió los ojos

Pero no era su hermosa mirada azul intenso, era un mirada negra y vacía

Esta historia continuara…

.

 **Yo se tienen todo el derecho a odiarme, pero aún no ha acabado**

 **Que les ha parecido, que creen que pasara**

 **Dejen me Reviews con su opinión y su odio o amor según sea el caso, sus opiniones me hacen el día**

 **Les quiere Anjiluz**


	15. Capitulo 15: Falsa

**Hola de nuevo a todas, algo me impulso a publicar con todavía más entusiasmo así que aquí me tienen**

 **Los derechos no me pertenecen**

 **Nos vemos abajo**

 **.**

Falsa

.

La ambulancia llego demasiado tarde

Se repetía Arnold una y otra vez en su mente, él era el único que había subido en la patrulla, tomaba la mano de Helga mientras le suplicaba que no lo dejara

No sabía que es lo que haría cuando los médicos le preguntaran que era lo que había sucedido

¿Qué es lo que contestarían?

Estaba asustado y muy confundido, pero sobre todo quería ver a Helga, abrir los ojos, sonreírle o gritarle

.

Helga despertó

O eso pensaba, observo a su alrededor, pero el mundo se había teñido de blanco, ¿Dónde estaba?

Camino y camino, tambaleante y agotada pero el vacío blanco no parecía acabar

.

Pasaron a Helga a emergencias e hicieron esperar a Arnold en la sala de espera

Arnold observo a un oficial llamar a los padres de ella, la discusión que sostuvo con la persona al otro lado del teléfono no le sorprendió

—Es su hija… deben encontrar una forma de asistir aquí… es una joven menor de edad… podríamos sancionarle por hablarle así a un oficial— el hombre colgó el teléfono furioso notando la mirada de Arnold

—Tú conoces a los padres de la chiquilla— hablo el hombre, de unos 40 años quizá, con un rostro marcado y ojeroso

—Sí, bueno he hablado con ellos un par de veces

—Esto no es común, pero me arias un gran favor si logras convencerlos de llegar aquí o no podremos mantener a la chiquilla en este hospital

Arnold asintió sin ánimos de discutir con el gran Bob

Llamo el número que ya conocía de memoria y espero a que Bob contestase

—¿Si? — contesto una gruesa voz al otro lado

—Soy Arnold señor Pataki

—¿Qué quieres niño?

—No se cómo decirle esto, supongo que ya le informaron sobre la situación de Helga

—Sí, ya lo sé, pero que quieres que haga no puedo viajar hasta halla ahora pondría en riesgo mi negocio y Miriam no está en condiciones de viajar

Arnold guardo silencio para controlarse cuando la cólera subió ante la respuesta

—Mire bien, si usted cree que un maldito negocio es más importante que su hija tal vez no debería ser padre

Bob pareció atragantarse con algo al otro lado

—¿Qué me dijiste niño insolente?

Arnold se pensó si responder

—Lo que escucho, no tiene escrúpulos ni decencia alguna si no le importa el estado de su hija, que no sabe que si no llega aquí a firmar los papeles no pueden mantenerla aquí, sabe el riesgo que supondría para ella si es trasladada hasta un hospital local, ¡se está desangrando, por Dios!

Arnold había perdido el control, las lágrimas le resbalaron una tras otra cerrándole la garganta

—Yo… no pensé que fuese tan grave, llegare en dos horas— respondió el hombre que de pronto perdió su valentía anterior y colgó

Arnold sintió una mano en su hombro, se encontró con Gerald que le sonrió y lo acompaño con un abrazo

Justo cuando el profesor y el dueño de la casa cursaban las puertas del hospital

.

Helga se sentía terrible, el dolor de cabeza agudo no la dejaba

No recordaba mucho previo a ese momento, recordaba una navaja atravesando su costado, una sensación tan espantosa que le dolía recordarla, no la herida si no lo que ocurrió después, cuando una oscuridad la alcanzo, algo que la invadió y le cegó por completo, un sentimiento de abandonó desesperante, como si alguien le estuviese arrancando algo

La blancura de la nada en la que se encontraba no desaprecia y el pánico la estaba invadiendo

—¿Dónde estoy maldita sea? — exclamo dando giros sin rumbo caminando y caminando volviéndose loca

Se dejó caer cansada

Entonces un recuerdo fugas, un nombre

—Arnold— susurro

Claro, Arnold

Lo recordaba, recordaba su voz, sus ojos, su sonrisa por supuesto que lo recordaba

Poco a poco el paisaje se aclaro

.

Simmons se sintió inmensamente culpable cuando Arnold le dijo que alguien había entrado a la casa e intentado robar, Helga lo encontró, pero él estaba armado y la hirió, cuando Arnold llego era demasiado tarde y el sujeto huyo

La compañía de Helga le había enseñada un poco sobre mentira piadosas que ella afirmaba no eran mentiras si no hacían daño a nadie

Además, no era del todo mentira

El anciano, propietario de la casa no dijo nada mientras escuchaba a Arnold ni cuando se quedó en silencio

Solo mantenía un silencio sepulcral que extraño en especial a Phobie que llevaba observándolo desde que llego

Que aun con la angustia en su pecho llevaba analizándolo todo desde que salieron de la casa a toda velocidad en el autobús para llegar ahí

Desde como Lila parecía haber estado presente en los momentos más "oportunos" hasta las extrañas actitudes de Helga desde antes que comenzaran ese viaje

Intentar unir piezas entre tanta lógica inexistente no fue fácil

Pero poco a poco se dio cuenta que mucho silencio o mucho ruido era muestra de la mayor culpabilidad

.

Lo vio, sentado en un banco de hospital, con la cabeza entre las manos apenado y asustado, esperando por resultados, pero sin obtener ninguno

—Helga— susurro y fue la mayor afirmación para ella

—Arnold— exclamo y corrió hacia él, pero no la escucho

Le tocó el hombro, pero él no la sintió

Se arrodilló frente a él para que su rostro quedara a la altura de el de él que miraba hacia el piso adolorido y perdido

—Arnold, mírame soy yo— pero él no la miro

No podía verla, escucharla, ni sentirla

Pero cuando Helga llevo su mano a su rostro Arnold llevo la propia sobre la de Helga sorprendido

.

Sintió un leve calor que se convirtió en una sensación muy real, como si alguien le tocara, llevo su mano a su mejilla, pero no había nada

Se levantó dispuesto a caminar antes de que aquel olor a hospital lo asfixiara

—Lo siento tanto Helga, si hubiese estado ahí para ti, no hubiese…

Se llevó una mano a la parte de la nuca cuando un dolor lo lleno, como si lo hubieran golpeado

Se giró despacio, con molestia por el idiota que quería hacerse el gracioso, pero al mirar quien estaba detrás suyo lo dejo sorprendido

—¿Helga?

Esta le sonrió con fastidio

—¡AL fin! — exclamo al cielo

Arnold entro corriendo a el hospital hasta el ventanal que daba a la habitación de Helga y vio a un su cuerpo ahí, anestesiada y esperando la transfusión

—¿Esa soy yo? — exclamo mirando el cuerpo inerte

Arnold dio un brinco cuando Helga llego a su lado

La vio aproximarse a el ventanal sorprendida, tocando el vidrio atónito

—Ahora lo recuerdo— susurro— lo que sucedió

Arnold la miro aun boquiabierto, sintiendo que nos soportaría más sorpresas

Este retrocedió chocando con una enfermera que lejos de molestarse le pregunto si se encontraba bien, seguramente pensando que el pobre chico solo se encontraba impresionado por la imagen de su amiga hospitalizada

—Sí, disculpe

Helga se acercó a él y Arnold se alejó más aun en el suelo

—Aléjate de mí, no sé qué eres

—Soy yo Arnold, mírame— se señaló a si misma al borde del llanto, se sentía tan asustada como él

Este se levantó acercándose a ella, despacio

Llevo su mano a su rostro como ella hiso anterior mente

Pero se dio cuenta que las personas lo miraban de forma extraña así que la bajo

—Nadie puede verte— susurro más para sí que para ella

—Eso parece

De pronto los doctores entraron en su habitación exclamando que la chica respondía

El profesor y Phobie los siguieron entrando en la habitación donde sorpresivamente Helga despertó

—¿Cómo te sientes? — exclamo Simmons aterrado

Ella le sonrió con dulzura, una sonrisa tal falsa y tan calculada pero que nadie más que Arnold noto

—¿Qué sucedió? — dijo despertando lentamente, como si solo hubiese tomado una siesta

Arnold miro a la chica a su lado, tan sorprendida como él

Si Helga aún estaba a su lado, ¿Quién era la chica que había despertado?

.

 **Chan Chan cHan Chan**

 **Hola de nuevo, estaba vez he tenido más tiempo así que aquí me tienen**

 **Valla soy mala enserio, no entiendo por qué no los dejo ser felices, pero todo a su tiempo**

 **Muchas gracias por sus comentarios a todas las personitas hermosas que han seguido mi historia, que dejan sus comentarios y su apoyo, en especial a las más recientes o constantes: Chiryta, serenitymoon20, Guest, elisa20da, CONO incluyendo a quienes sigan la historia, anónimas**


	16. Capitulo 16: Memoria

**He vuelto, perdón perdón perdón por la tardanza, pero no les he abandonado, aquí continuamos con el nudo de esta historia**

 **No me pertenecen los derechos**

 **Nos vemos abajo…**

.

.

Memoria

.

No era Helga, no por lo menos aquella que él conocía, miro a la asustada chica a su lado, a la que nadie notaba, a la que nadie miraba, la que solo él podía ver, la que era real, por lo menos para él, podía ser solo una alucinación, un mal sueño, quizá despertaría y vería que todo aquello había sido solo un mal sueño

—Arnold, ¿te encuentras bien? —pregunto la chica en la camilla

Arnold retrocedió sin responder

—¿Arnold? — repitió Gerald extrañado por su actitud

—Necesito aire— respondió simplemente sin poder permanecer más tiempo ahí

Corrió hacia los jardines del hospital tratando de sostener la cordura, completamente descontrolado y descolocado, deseando desesperadamente encontrar alguna explicación

—¿Arnold? — esa voz

Supo que Helga estaba tras él

La miro y pudo leer en sus ojos lo asustada que estaba

Camino hacia ella y la envolvió en sus brazos sin impórtales si alguien le miraba y lo tachaba de raro

Supo sin mirarla que ella lloraba, durante su tiempo de amistad había aprendido algo y era que Helga Pataki no lloraba por nada

—¿Arnold puedes sentirme?

—Claro que puedo sentirme— susurro en un tono conciliador— necesitamos resolver esto

—Ya déjalo Arnold, esto es solo un mal sueño, no es verdad, nada de esto es cierto

—Como me encantaría que eso fuera verdad, pero esta vez no podremos escapar, habrá que enfrentar nuestros problemas o la ignorancia nos sepultara

Helga se alejó de él sorprendida, esa frase…

—Se quién puede darnos respuestas

Arnold la vio confundido

—Sígueme

Y dejaron el hospital antes de que alguien lo notase

.

La campana sonó cuando Arnold atravesó la puerta de la tienda de la anciana

—¿Qué necesi…

Pero se quedó sin habla al notar a Helga

—¡Pero que te ha pasado niña? — exclamo dejando el mostrador para aproximarse a ella

Le tomo amabas manos analizándola

—Sabía que esto pasaría— añadió simplemente dejándolos anonadados

—¿Qué pasaría qué? ¿Qué cosa?— grito Arnold exaltado provocando la risa sorpresiva de la anciana

—Pero si a ti te recuerdo, me alegra ver que estas en una pieza, tuviste suerte

Volvió su atención a Helga

—Te advertí que tuvieras cuidado, no soy hada madrina niña y tú no dejas de meterte en problemas, tu vida peligra, alguien más ha tomado tu cuerpo

—¿Cómo que alguien más ha tomado mi cuerpo?

—Lo ha invadido, ha estos seres se les llama invasores, laspas como prefiero llamarles, o mejor conocidos como dopelganger

—Dopelganger— repitió Helga reconociendo el termino

Arnold paseaba la vista entre ambas completamente perdido

—Generalmente estos ya tienen un cuerpo, incluso una vida y un padre y madre en alguna parte del mundo, Hitler por ejemplo no era el humano original era él dopelganger, por eso podía albergar tanta maldad en su sistema, pero algunos tienen la mala suerte de no poseer un cuerpo, y para tu desgracia dejaste tu cuerpo en bandeja de plata al quedar en coma, sin embargo, para que tu dopelganger pudiera invadirlo tuvo que haber magia negra involucrada

Helga sentía que cada vez que esa mujer abría la boca se dedicaba con cada monosílabo de revolver sus sesos con una gruesa cuchara, ¿Por qué nunca hablaba claro?

—Helga dime por favor que no le crees a esta mujer esto no es posible

—Por qué sigues negando lo que vez jovencito— le hablo escalofriante mente— acaso te asusta tanto que prefieres fingir que todo es una bola de mentiras

Arnold se quedó sin habla

—Dime niña— se dirigió a Helga—¿que guardas en tu memoria?

—¿Cómo?

—¿Que recuerdas?

Helga apretó los ojos desesperada

—Él es Arnold— señalo al momento, la mujer sonrió— usted, a usted la recuerdo, usted puede ayudarme, es todo lo que se…— fue todo lo que pudo completar, pero para la mujer fue suficiente— y supongo que tengo familia y…— la cabeza se le lleno de palpitaciones y no pudo seguir recordando

—Así que me recuerdas a mí y lo recuerdas a él, no me sorprende de mí ya que mi poder bloquea cualquier magia evitando que funcione conmigo, pero él— lo miro detenidamente— no pose magia alguna, si has olvidado a tu familia y amigos, ¿porque lo recuerdas a él?

Paseo por el local de un lado a otro uniendo piezas, atemorizando a los chicos y tensando aún más la cuerda de la expectativa mientras Arnold procesaba la información a tragos grandes al grado de estar por atragantarse

—Dime jovencito— lo señalo como si fuese a regañarlo exaltándolo— ¿tú la amas?

A Arnold la lengua se le seco al instante

¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa?

Helga no podía unir piezas de su vida que solo eran un mar de recuerdos, pero si podía recordar algo perfectamente, ella amaba a Arnold y él nunca le correspondió

—Responde niño

.

Phobie se sintió el peor ser humano del mundo, pero al ver despertar a su amiga, cuando se inclinó hacia ella para decirle que estaba con ella y que la apoyaba no sintió que lo que decía fuera verdad, se sentía la amiga más hipócrita del mundo, porque no sentía ninguna felicidad o alivio, era como si no sintiese afecto alguno por la chica postrada en la cama aun que habían sido amigas desde prescolar

Tal vez solo había sido la impresión del momento

Si eso debía ser

¿Verdad?

Salió en busca de Arnold que también había tenía una muy peculiar reacción cuando Helga recobro el sentido, talvez todos los acontecimientos recientes los habían desgastado demasiado, aun intentaba procesarlo, pero no parecía tener mucho avance

Para su no muy grata sorpresa Arnold no estaba por ningún lado hasta que salió a los jardines donde lo vio, parecia hablar solo, para después aproximarse y abrazar al vacío dejándola sorprendida

¿Se había vuelto loco acaso?

Porque, por más extraño que sonara parecía perfectamente cuerdo pese a que abrazaba con un gran cariño al aire

Lo vio seguir hablando y salir del hospital esperando por un instante como si dejase que alguien a su lado comenzara a caminar antes de seguirle justo como hacía con Helga

Lo siguió

Cuando se detuvo fue frente a aquella extraña tienda que Helga había visitado poco después de que su comportamiento había comenzado a ser extraño

Quizá aquel lugar era la fuente de todo

Entro encontrándose con una anciana mujer que no parecía en nada impresionada con su visita y Arnold que por alguna razón estaba sonrojado hasta los huesos

—Me responderás mas tarde parece que tenemos visitas

—Te esperaba linda— Arnold y Helga se miraron sorprendidos y después a Phobie que parecía haberse tragando un hueso con espinas mientras tragaba con dificultad, donde se había ido a meter y por qué Arnold frecuentaba ese lugar en lugar de ofrecer su apoyo a Helga

—¿Dime Helga, la recuerdas a ella?

Phobie no comprendió por que la mujer mencionaba el nombre de Helga además porque a Arnold no le sorprendía

—¿Qué está pasando Arnold? — pero este no supo cómo responder

Helga se llevó las manos a la cabeza con desesperación

—No… no puedo, no sé quién es— para sorpresa de todos, aquello Phobie si logro oírlo

—¿Helga?

.

 **YYY corteeeee**

 **Continuaremos con la próxima escena en la siguiente función**

 **JEjeje que les ha parecido he tenido una semana Tannnn ATAREADA que de verdad hice un tiempo para poder escribir y seguir torturando a mis protagonistas favoritos, pero solo será temporal**

 **¿Qué les ha parecido?**

 **Cuéntenme en los comentarios, sus opiniones hacen que valga la pena escribir**


	17. Capitulo 17: Olga

**Lo se he tardado mucho pero al fin tengo vacaciones y eso es entre comillas porque me siguen llamando ye bueno pues, no me puedo quejar amo mi escuela pero me exige mucho, ensayos sobre todo, pero ustedes mis lectores no tienen la culpa así que aquí me tienen (perdón por lo corto)**

 **Los derechos no me pertenecen…**

 **Nos vemos abajo…**

Olga

.

— ¿Helga? — Phobie miro a los presentes, temerosa pero ninguno abrió la boca para dar alguna explicación mientras Nehermia parecía divertirse de lo lindo

Arnold miro a Helga pero esta mantenía los ojos fijos en Phobie cuando se hiso consiente de la mirada de Arnold y le impuso con la mirada que no mencionase nada de lo que ocurrido

—Los puestos con internet que buscas querido está más adelante— menciono la anciana cuando vio que ninguno se disponía de usar su cerebro para pensar en algo

Arnold tardó en reaccionar

—Gracias señora disculpe la molestia

Y salió pasando a un lado de Phobie sin hablarle

Esta lo alcanzo en las calles

— ¿Arnold que pasa?

—El oficial me pidió contactar a los padres de Helga y enviarles un correo con la ubicación del hospital

Hablo sin mirarla ni detenerse

Phobie noto que Arnold no tenía mucha intención de darle explicaciones así que no hablo mas

.

Cuando Olga piso la caza y escuche el tono alarmado y molesto de Bob al otro lado del teléfono soltó su bolso y se aproximó al teléfono de la cocina para escuchar

—Pero que quieres que haga no puedo viajar hasta allá pondría en riesgo mi negocio y Miriam no está en condiciones de viajar

Olga miro la bocina impresionada como si esta pudiera darle alguna respuesta a lo que ocurría

¿Helga en el hospital?

…¡Se está desangrando!

Fue lo que la regreso a la llamada

¿Desangrando?

Oh

—Papi que le ocurrió a Helga— exclamo entrando en la sala

Bob la miro triste tras lo que el chico le había hecho ver

—Parece que la atacaron, un ladrón o algo así, debemos ir y pagar una fianza para siguán atendiéndola en el hospital

—Yo iré ustedes no pueden viajar ahora— añadió con verdadera preocupación

—Pero tú trabajo hija

—No te preocupes papi, de hecho llegue por mis vacaciones puede ir y cuidar a mi hermanita

—Ay Olga eres tan buena, te daré dinero para los boletos

Olga sintió un toque agrio al escuchar la palabra buena

—Gracias papa, los llamare cuando llegue allá

Bob asintió y Olga salió en ese instante

Rogando por que no fuese lo que estaba pensando

Tomo el primer avión disponible y mientras miraba por la ventada recordó todo lo sucedido

Ella no podía tener hijo, tanto por que no era posible que alguien con el manejo de lo oscuro fuera capaz de procrear como por que no le estaba permitido

Sin embargo Helga nació limpia, libre de daños, libre de manchas pero justo en ese momento se creaba un mostró destinado a destruirla porque Helga era capaz de más que cualquier bruja y nadie estaba preparado para ello

Iría ahí y lo comprobaría con sus propios ojos

Recordó cuando llego a aquel pequeño pueblo y conoció a ese conflictivo matrimonio sin hijos, eran nuevos al igual que ella, con mala relación con sus familias

Perfectos

Y logro hacerles creer que ella era su hija junto con su pequeña en brazos llenando sus mentes de falsos recuerdos

El avión aterrizo y Olga presintió desde el momento en que puso un pie en aquel lugar que algo no estaba bien

.

Cuando todos consternados por lo ocurrido fueron a dormir mientras el profesor Simmons y el casero se quedaba en el hospital a la espera de los familiares

Arnold sin embargo espero hasta que todos las luces quedaron apagados y nadie más en el comedor mientras veía retirarse a cada uno caminar a sus habitaciones entre cuchicheos y miedos ante el rumor sobre la intromisión y su compañera que fue "brutal mente atacada" según los falsos que decían haberlo presenciado

Sintió a Helga sentarse a su lado

— ¿No iras a dormir? — pregunto en el silencio

—No voy a dejarte aquí sola

Arnold miraba al frente sintiéndose un idiota impotente por no haber hecho nada por ayudarla hasta ahora

Sintió a Helga recostarse en su hombro y él se apoyó en su cabeza

—Lo resolveremos— susurro hasta antes de quedarse dormido, Helga sonrió, ella no sentía casación alguno, por lo menos no físico, pero igual serró los ojos y fingió dormir justo cuando Olga llego a las puertas de aquella casa no del hospital

 **Fue muy corto lo sé, pero que les ha parecido?, Olga al fin mostrara su lado de esta enredadera**

 **Espero que les haya gustado denle Like y suscri… digo jajaja coméntenme que les ha parecido**

 **(Perdon por el mal chiste)**

 **Que tenga unas hermosas vacaciones**

 **Atte. Anjiluz**


	18. Capitulo 18: Reencuentro

**Como han estado?, aquí está la continuación en vivo y en directo solo para enredarles más**

 **No me pertenecen los derechos…**

 **Nos vemos abajo**

.

Reencuentro

.

Cuando Olga miro aquel lugar no supo que hacer, cuando sus dedos apenas rozaron la reja un hambre aprecio a sus espaldas.

—Disculpe, ¿necesita algo? — era un hombre aterradoramente alto y delgado con enormes brazos y complexión torpe, Olga le sonrió con falso encanto.

—Busco a mi hermanita, ella fue herida— exclamo con preocupación llevándose las manos al rostro lloroso.

EL hombre la miro con compasión.

—Permítame, la llevare con ella— le mostro su auto en el que recientemente había llegado.

—Oh muchas gracias— subió en el sin parar su llanto, hecho un último vistazo a aquel lugar antes de regresar la vista al frente con el temor de lo inminente a flor de piel.

.

El ambiente en el grupo era terrible, las conversaciones era solo cuchicheos y el humor de algunos era aún peor.

En especial el de Arnold.

El cuchicheo también era sobre ello, sobre ese humor tan triste y lúgubre que lo acompañaba a él en especial. Ese Arnold feliz y positivo parecía haber quedado en el olvido desde que realizaron esa excursión, de la que a causa del accidente pronto volverían.

Arnold no había podido dormir bien, había pasado la noche entera en la silla de la sala, y al despertar Helga no estaba, la había buscado por toda la casa pero no la encontró y además le dolía terriblemente la cabeza.

Phobie había pasado el día entero igual de dispersa que él, y Gerald no estaba muy lejos de estar en las mismas condiciones.

.

Cuando Olga se presentó en el hospital fue justo cuando el amanecer se presentaba, pero no le permitieron verla hasta el día siguiente.

Pero no sintió en ningún momento la presencia de su hija en aquel lugar, en ningún momento

¿Qué rayos significaba eso?

Sin embargo, había seguido su presencia hasta aquella casa, ¿se había equivocado?, ¿había perdido esa conexión con ella?

Justo cuando empezó a quedarse dormido un doctor se presentó ante ella invitándola a pasar a la habitación en la que estaba siendo atendida

Pero conforme más pasaba el tiempo más estaba segura de que Helga no estaba ahí

.

La noche avanzó y Helga no logro descansar, pasaban las horas sin que pudiese dormir, no tenía apetito, ni cansancio.

¿Era así como se sentía un fantasma?

No tenía ganas de absolutamente nada y el tiempo parecía permanecer estático, aun que veía los relojes demostrándole que los segundos continuaban avanzando.

Camino por las calles sintiéndose terrible, sin querer escuchar más de magia ni estupideces y media, solo queriendo…

Bueno ya no importaba

Se sobre salto al escuchar una voz conocida a sus espaldas

—Helga— era Dante y podía verla

.

Decidió salir cuando no la encontró, no la perdería de vista de nuevo, las calles parecía más calladas y tristes de lo que las recordaba como si de pronto toda su angustia se apoderara del resto también, era… extraño.

Camino por horas, desde el accidente las actividades se habían cancelado y el profesor y el dueño de la casa seguían en el hospital por lo que nadie le detuvo para salir y entrar como se le antojase.

—Helga— se giró cuando escucho s nombre entre los transeúntes, tal vez lo 3estaba alucinando pero al mirar tras de sí la vio, mirando hacia un punto en la lejanía que Arnold no lograba distinguir hasta que este se acercó.

Dante.

El corría en dirección a Helga con una sonrisa y Arnold se quedó de piedra, él podía verla, podía verla perfectamente, pero si la anciana había dicho que él podía verla por un lazo emocional, porque Dante era capaz de verla también.

¿Qué clase de lazo emocional lo unía a Helga?

Helga también estaba paralizada y el resto de la personas, lo miraban como si hubiese enloquecido, Arnold sabía que tenía que intervenir.

—No digas nada— susurro cuando estuvo a su lado

— ¿Qué?

—Has como que no la has visto

Lo miro molesto pero al ver que Helga le insinuó lo mismo con la mirada

Los siguió sin comprender por qué actuaban de esa manera

Cuando nadie mas los veía decidieron parar

Arnold y Helga se miraron entre sí, sin saber quién hablaría y como le explicarían algo que ni ellos comprendían

—Mira, nadie— tomo aire— nadie puede ver a Helga

Dante lo miro escéptico

—Es verdad— secundo esta

—Lo que pasa es…

Pero no pudo terminar cuando el grito ensordecedor de Helga le trabo las palabras

Ni siquiera reacciono cuando la vio desaparecer en el fondo del lago

—Helga apena susurro cuando vio a Dante lanzarse al agua, un instante después lo siguió.

.

Olga entro en la habitación señalada, y a través del cristal pudo ver la rubia cabellera de Helga dándole la espalda

Cuando entro una sensación de huida se apodero de ella pero no se movió

— ¿Helga? Como estas hermanita

—Te estaba esperando—susurro y Olga lo entendió todo

No, definitivamente no era Helga.

.

 **He vuelto, de verdad tengo mucho que hacer pero he vuelto para seguir con esta hisotria, ya se siempre las dejo igual jeje de verdad lo siento**

 **Les deseo un final de vacaciones y un regreso hermoso**

 **Atte. Anjiluz**


End file.
